Happiness is an opportunity, but Revenge is a choice
by idolsuki
Summary: After returning back home, how will Sasuke and Sakura adjust to their new relationship? How long does peace really last? especially when someone is watching you. Rated. M There is some mature content in later chapters. SASUSAKU pairing
1. Chapter 1

**(OK sorry it took a lot longer to post it. I wanted to make sure I finished the story all the way, before I started to post. Once again, For those who don't know, this is the sequel to **

**"Nothing in life is ever as simple as we imagine."**

** This story does take place immediately after the first one. So be sure to check out the other one, if you haven't read it yet :P. Hope you enjoy and like I said before I take all criticisms about my writing so if you notice a few things; I'll try my best to correct them, but hopefully I find them myself. This does kind of start of slow, but believe me this story really pics up in later chapters )  
**

* * *

******"Happiness is an opportunity, but Revenge is a choice"**

**Chapter 1. Back Home.  
**

Right after their returning home, Sakura and Sasuke went straight too Tsunade; to tell her all what had happened. After hearing their story, and about the set up; Tsunade felt deeply angered, she looked sincerely at the both of them as she spoke. "I'm so sorry; I thought I knew her better than that. I can't believe she would do such a thing." Sasuke looked over at Sakura's expression, and noticed her clenching hand. Sasuke closed his eyes, as he decided to leave; so the two could talk.

Once Sasuke left, Sakura spoke openly. "Tsunade-sama, I understand you're being mad at Kimiko, but please... don't be angry with her." Sakura said with a surprising relaxed face."You're the last person, that should forgive her; after what she put you through." Tsunade scolded Sakura in misunderstanding. Sakura could only smile to herself. "Sensei you're right. I was very angry with her too at first, but she did help save me. More importantly, she did have a child to protect. I couldn't imagine that kind of sacrifice."Sakura handed Tsunade a jade comb; that was still tucked into her hair.

"I do have a request, after you're done analyzing this comb. I would like to have it back." Tsunade grabbed the comb from Sakura. Tsunade looked at the comb; while Sakura walked out to leave the room. Once Sakura went outside of the building, she noticed that Sasuke had been waiting up for her; leaned against the wall, with his hands in his pockets. Sasuke without making eye contact, turned and started to walk away, when he stopped. "Sakura you could come too my house and rest for a while. So you don't have to explain anything too your parents." Sakura looks to the sky, before answering. "I guess I could come over, for a bit." Sakura turned and followed the Uchiha back to his house.

Once Sakura and Sasuke got there, Sasuke started to unpack his things. Sakura starts to fidget, as she looks down at her clothes; seeing this Sasuke throws her a towel. "If you like, you can go take a shower." Sasuke nodded toward the bathroom. Sakura blushed at the suggestion, but wanted to badly get out of her borrowed grimy clothes."Thank you Sasuke-kun, but I don't have any cloths to wear." she said apprehensively, "You can borrow some of mine." Sasuke went into one of his drawers, and pulled out a T-shirt and shorts. Feeling mentally tired and dirty, Sakura grabs the clothes from Sasuke; before she went into the bathroom.

Sakura gradually undressed herself, after she shut the bathroom door. When she finished, she pulled her hair back in a ponytail. While looking at her reflection in the mirror, a smile crept over Sakura's face. She tilted her head to see a light bruise, Sasuke had left on her neck. Exhausted Sasuke flopped down on his couch; with his head tilted on the back. Sasuke started to close his eyes, while his mind drifted replaying all the events that seemed to just happened yesterday, even though it was three days ago. Hearing the shower start to run in the background; Sasuke's put a hand up to his lips. "Sakura" he said quietly to himself with a smile.

Sakura had been amazing, the way she touched him, and kissed him. Sasuke could feel himself crave her like a coffee; he definitely wanted more of her lips and touch. He continued his tainted thoughts, until he didn't hear the shower anymore. Sasuke quickly opened his eyes, and sat up too see Sakura standing at the door; with his old clothes on. Sakura was still drying her hair, so she didn't notice Sasuke checking her out. Sasuke's old clothes barely fit Sakura; as the shirt was hanging from her shoulder, and she had tied the shorts tight; so they wouldn't fall. Memorized by her tiny curvy body, Sasuke didn't say a word; as he was taking the sight in.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, I really needed that. You should go take a shower too." Sakura said while now drying the ends of her hair. Sasuke quickly snapped back to his senses; as he stood up, to remove his shirt in front of her. Sakura couldn't help looking at his sculpted abs; they felt great to touch, but were just as good looking at them. Sasuke tossed his shirt on the couch, when he walked past Sakura; she found herself checking him out from behind as much as the front. Sakura smiled, as she sat down on the couch.

Sakura started reflecting, on how happy she was; being with Sasuke. But Sakura had a new worry, what would be the next step for them now? Marriage would ultimately be nice, but that's way too early. Sasuke and Sakura have barely been together; but were already intimate once. Sakura, thought back to when Naruto asked her for love advice; on how to approach Hinata. Sakura remembered just giving him a guessing advice; of taking things slow. As the shower started running again, Sakura pined her damp hair back in a high bun and pulls her legs into her chest. If she really wanted things to workout with Sasuke, there going too have to rebuild their relationship.

Training to become a geisha, the one important rule Kimiko taught Sakura was patience. Kimiko always instructed Sakura, to get things you want in life it always takes time. Back when Sakura was forced to attract Nobu, she used that advice. Even though, overall her efforts were in vain; as she was tricked into everything. "Nobu" Sakura said quietly, as she shuddered at that thought of him. Sakura hated the fact he touched her and lost her virginity to him. That fact alone, had turned her off to sex; but being with Sasuke was restoring. Sakura definitely wanted more, but she knew she didn't want just sex.

Sakura wanted an actual real relationship that worked with Sasuke. By the time the shower stopped, Sakura mentally came to her conclusion. Sasuke came out drying his hair, as he walked into the room just as topless as he left it. Wrapping his towel around his neck, Sasuke sat next too Sakura; he leaned closer to her to give her a kiss on the cheek. While he kissed her cheek, Sasuke loved the way she smelled. He even felt his urges rapidly returning, despite his cold shower. Sakura blushed at him being so close so fast.

Sasuke pulled away from her cheek, when he saw the faint bruise he left on Sakura's neck. Seeing this was enough for Sasuke too, want to make it more prominent. Before she knew it, Sasuke had pushed Sakura down on the couch and started to attack the mark on her neck. Sakura quickly whimper as she felt herself getting hot; from the attention. Sakura placing her hands in Sasuke's hair; threw her head back; when she felt Sasuke's hands race over her body.

Sakura tried to speak, but Sasuke's hot lips quieted her voice. Sakura found herself enjoying the kiss; as it was just as good as the last time. Struggling to keep her mind in check; Sakura managed to talk. "…Sasuke-kun… Wait." Sasuke bothered by her tone, stopped himself to looked at her. Sasuke noticed she had a serious look on her face; as she pushed him tenderly back. "Sasuke-kun… I wanted to talk too you about something," she said sternly. Sasuke sat up first and signaled a go ahead look. Sakura sat up as well, before she started."Well..." She paused feeling herself blush, as she was nervous. "I've thought about it and I loved having sex with you, it was amazing. I never knew it could be like that and… I love you. I..." she paused again as she took a breath.

"I want a real relationship with you, one that's not based on just sex". Sasuke stayed silent; while he listened too Sakura's analysis. Sakura continued. "I think we should take things slow, like going out on a few dates and really getting to know each other, before we continue on having a sexual relationship". Sasuke turned to face the table; in front of them. Before he could speak, Sakura fretfully stood up. "I can understand if you don't want too, and I'm sorry if I lead you on…"

Before she could walk away, Sasuke grabbed her arm. "Sakura... I don't mind, I love you too and I don't want to hurt you or force you into anything." as Sasuke stood up and pulled Sakura into a hug, "I can wait for you." Overly relieved to hear this, Sakura took a breath as she smiled."Thank you." Sasuke let go of her, as she turned to put on her shoes. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, "It's getting late, I have to get home. I'll return your clothes too you later."Sakura gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek, as she left his house. Really confused and now sexually frustrated, Sasuke sat back down on his couch; as he placed a palm on his head. Sasuke couldn't help having a slight grin on his face, as he was ready to take on this new challenge.

* * *

**(NOTE: OK my game plan for the rest of this story, is to post a new chapter every Wednesday and Sunday until it's done. So if you enjoy the story, look forward to a new chapter every Wednesday and Sunday :P)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. A NEW CHALLENGE.**

The next day, Sasuke was running errands around town. When he noticed Sai, sitting outside reading a book. Sasuke and Sai never really talked much, but he always seemed to be around Sakura. On a closer look, Sasuke noticed the book he had in his hands, was a how to romance book. Intrigued, Sasuke made his way over too Sai. "… Uh Sai… Whats up?," Sasuke said in unsure tone. "What are you reading?" he shyly asked. Seeing Sasuke so unnaturally awkward, made Sai smile as he responded. "Oh this, It's a book on relationships." Sai said a little louder than Sasuke would like.

"Oh… Is that book any good?" he pried, while looking around and scratching the side of his face. Sai without hesitation handed him the book, as he stood up. "Sasuke-kun, you can borrow this if you like, just bring it back when you're done." Sasuke waited a moment, before he grabbed the book from Sai; he examined the book looking at it from front to back. "Well …See you later." Sai waved as he took off. Sasuke still didn't understand Sai's manner most of the time, but he was relieved that he understood; Sasuke's question without him going into any detail.

Sasuke waited until he was heading home, before opening the book. He browsed through the table of contents first, noticed a certain chapter in the book; that listed the proper steps to having a great relationship. Sasuke then proceeded to read more, and after reading all of chapter one. He decided to take the first step, which was asking Sakura out on a date. He threw the book in his bag, and headed straight over too Sakura's house.

Sakura just getting home from work, after a long shift at the hospital; decided to jump in the shower. After she finished, she put on her favorite red shorts and tank top; and wrapped her towel around her neck. Feeling flushed after her shower, Sakura headed downstairs to get something cold to drink. On her way to the fridge, she hears a knock at the door. When she opened it, she was pleasantly surprised to see Sasuke standing there. "Sasuke-kun, come on in."

Sasuke walks inside, and takes a seat on the couch. "Do you want something to drink?" Sakura offered. "No thanks, Sakura" he replied. Sakura turning away from the young man, bent over to get her one. Sasuke found he was once again, glancing over at Sakura's shapely form. It didn't help her shorts weren't very long, as he could see the lining of her underwear just underneath. "Oh hang on I have something for you." Sakura said when she placed her drink on the table. She quickly darted up and down her stairs; placing Sasuke's cloths on the table before she sat across from him.

"There I've washed them all ready for you." She said obviously proud of herself. "Thanks Sakura, but actually that's not what I came here for," Sasuke said while looking down. Sakura had a puzzled look on her face, when she finally asked. "So, what brings you here". "Sakura I've come to ask, If you would go with me to dinner tomorrow night?"he asked in a casual way. Ecstatic he was really taking her seriously and making an effort. Sakura smiled as she pretended to think about if she was free. "Well…I had plans but... OK."

Sasuke smiled as he stood up and grabbed his cloths. "OK, ill come back and pick you up tomorrow… Say around 7?" Sakura made her way over too Sasuke. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Sounds great." She responded hotly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, as he reluctantly knew he had to let go.

The next evening, Sasuke headed back too Sakura's house right on time; to pick her up for their date. Sasuke decided to wear something he had purchased earlier. Dressed in a very nice black shirt and green pants, Sasuke was blushing and anxious walking the streets dressed so differently. Everyone was starring, at the handsome ninja; guys were pointing and women had heart-shaped eyes and snickering to each other.

Once Sasuke made it too Sakura's house, he hastily knocked on her door. Someone else answered instead of his date; it was Sakura's dad that opened the door. Sakura's dad had a stern look across his face and his arms crossed; Sasuke almost went into shock seeing him. Sasuke had almost forgotten Sakura still lived with her parents; since he had only seen them a few times. Sasuke nervously spoke first. "Um… I'm here for Sakura."

"Huh? Who? Speak up boy, I can't hear you." Sakura's dad teased in a scary voice, "Otosan! Stop it," Sakura yelled as she suddenly yanked on his ear. "Ouch! Sakura… Come on, I was just kidding." her dad tried to explain. Sasuke could only watch, with a baffled look as she threw him across the room."I'm leaving now," Sakura said in a hurry; as she grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke followed along, still amazed by the young woman's strength.

Sasuke quickly noticed how lovely she looked; Sakura was wearing a white sun dress, with her hair in a loose ponytail. For Sasuke he really liked her dressed up this way, opposed to the times she dressed up as a geisha. Once they were far enough away from her house, she slowed down her pace. "Sorry about that Sasuke-kun, dad gets really weird sometimes. But he means well." Sakura paused as she finally got a good look at him. "Wow you look handsome; well I mean you always did …" Sakura said nervously. He smiled at her approval; of what he was wearing. "You look beautiful, Sakura." he finally got to say; as he watched her blush. The two walked together, as they headed off to dinner.

Over the next few months, things transition smoothly; between Sasuke and Sakura. Their dates were always fun, and even went on a few double dates with Naruto and Hinata. Things were going well, but it was becoming more and more difficult for them both; to keep their hands off of each other. After one of their date nights, Sasuke walked Sakura home; as they laugh and recap on their evening.

"Sasuke-kun, I had a good time tonight." she said as she turned her attention to him. Sasuke grinned back. Once Sakura reached her door, Sasuke grabbed her hand. "Good night… Sakura". he said while he turned to leave, but before he could, she quickly stopped him. "Sasuke-kun, wait."Sakura said as she, grabbed each side of his face with her hands. Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes first, before initiating a kiss. Sasuke happily complied with the kiss, as he closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura reluctantly pulled away from his soft lips. "Good night Sasuke-kun, I'll see you later" she said before going inside. Sasuke was glad to finally see some results from the book; he had borrowed. Sasuke headed on his way home, as he walked the streets. Sasuke heard some strange noises. On an additional look, he saw a young woman; fighting off some shabby looking guys.

Sasuke sighed, as he didn't want to bother with these common thugs, but being a man; he couldn't just leave well enough alone. Sasuke swiftly knocks out one of the guys, with one tap to the back of the neck. Seeing their friend unconscious, the other two grab their fallen comrade and speedily fled the scene. Sasuke bent down to help the woman up. "Are you OK?" He asked, while helping her up. "Yes, thank you," she dusted her cloths. "I'm Mayu." she said while finally looking up at her hero; she blushed at how attractive he was.

"What is your name?" She asked while examining him closer. Sasuke paused for an instant, as he stepped back a little further, "Uchiha Sasuke." "Oh I've heard of you… Well I mean that and the Uchiha name," she said while nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. Mayu looked around before she asked."Umm... I hate to ask you this, but could you walk me home? I don't live far from here. I'm worried those guys might come back."

Sasuke nodded, as he walked beside her. Both strangers were silent for a moment, before either one spoke, "I've never seen you here before, are you from here?" Sasuke asked trying to stir up the silence. "No I'm not, I just got here recently. It's hard getting to know the right people; so I've met my share of bad ones." She said with a chuckle. Sasuke finally got Mayu too her house. "Thanks again… Uchiha Sasuke, right? Well goodnight." Sasuke nodded and left to head for home.

A few days later, when Sakura got off of work; she headed straight into town. Sakura had to buy some groceries; she was going to try to make dinner for Sasuke. The two hadn't seen each other since their last date; mainly due to the fact they both had been busy. Sakura excited to finally see him, but nervous to cook dinner for him. As she looked through some food choices; Sakura couldn't help but notice Sasuke, standing a few distances away. Sakura instinctively waved at him; but stopped when he didn't wave back. "Huh… Maybe he didn't see me," she thought. Sakura started to walk towards his direction; only to stop dead in her tracks.

Sakura saw that Sasuke was suddenly grabbed by a girl, as she had her arms around him; and kissed him on the cheek. Sakura feeling sick to her stomach, at the sight. Lowered her eyes, as she dropped her basket leaving it spilled on the ground. Sai whom also was in town, saw the whole thing and watched as Sakura ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. IT'S NOT OVER YET?  
**

"OK, that's good for today", Sasuke said too a fatigued Naruto. They both sat down to catch their breath; since they had some free time. They both recently started training together, "So, how have things been going with you and Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while taking a sip of water. Sasuke looked down, before answering "Things were going good, but now… I don't know what happened?" "Ehh, what do you mean?" Naruto continued on with a question mark expression.

"I think I've made her mad, she hasn't talked too me in a few days and she's not answering when I come by." Naruto seeing the distress on Sasuke's face stood up. "Don't worry, ill just go talk too her. I'm sure I can clear things up or at the very least, find out what happened." Naruto said with a thumb up and his classic wink.

Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto to mind his own business, but since he really wanted to speak with Sakura. Sasuke looked back down, with a sigh "Fine Naruto, do as you like." He then took a sip of his own water. "I'll wait here for you". In a different place, Sakura leaves a patient's room and checking off some paper work; as she gradually made her rounds in the hospital. Naruto knowing she would be there, quickly found her and called out to her. "Sakura-chan there you are."

Sakura not to happy to see him now, responded coldly. "Naruto this is a hospital, unless you're hurt please leave… I'm busy right now." As she started walking past him, he asked his question, "What happened between you and Sasuke?" Sakura froze in her tracks. "I don't know; why don't you ask him." Sakura said while continuing to walk away. As she disappeared, Naruto rubbed his head; as he thought "Man girls are so complicated and scary."

Elsewhere Sai walks into the library, as he returns a book; he had lent Sasuke some time ago. A fellow shinobi recognizing Sai cheerfully walked over to him. "Sai, hey how are you? did the book help?" he asked. "Well... I understand a little better now. but... I need to read one more book." Sai said while turning pink. The shinobi stopped as he took a thinking stance. " Ah I got it, why don't you read this one. It worked for me." Once the shinobi handed Sai the book, he went through a page or two; seemingly looking for something pacific. "This should do nicely, thank you for the book choice." "No problem, i hope everything works out for you. see ya later." The shinobi said while leaving. Sai sits down, at a table with his new book to read some of its contents.

Sakura made her way to Tsunade's office. "Tsunade-sama, here are some of the stats from today." Tsunade already looking at some paper work responded before looking up. "Ah thanks Sakura, just put them over…." she paused, when she saw Sakura fighting back tears. Tsunade stood up and walked over to shut her office door, before she spoke again.

"Sakura, what is it? Are you thinking about the past again?" Tsunade requested. "No it's not that, it's just… I don't know what to do. I saw Sasuke with this girl a few days ago… and I think maybe it's because were taking things too slow, and he's losing interest in me." Sakura finished while wiping away a tear. Hearing it's only a relationship problem. Tsunade grinned as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, I wouldn't worry about that. Sasuke is a good guy, and he really does generally care for you, I've seen it. You've been through too much together, for someone else to take your place in his heart." Tsunade preached. "Have you talked to him about it?" Sakura looked back down, while she hesitantly answered. "No... I'm just scared to know the truth." Tsunade crossed her arms at her admittance. "You know, you should go talk to him. It's never good to worry yourself like this besides It could all be a misunderstanding."

Hearing Tsunade so confident, Sakura quickly cheered up. Tsunade reached for something on her desk, as she handed Sakura a paper. "Huh… What is this?" "I know it's still early, but I'm sending you on a mission; you can decline if it's still too early for you. But, I need you and Sai to deliver some medicine too a nearby town." Tsunade explained. "So if you're going to talk to Sasuke, you should do it soon." "Yes Tsunade-sama," Sakura said while looking at the paper.

Sai still quietly reading his book in the library; didn't notice Sakura walking up behind him. Sai felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned to see the pink haired kunoichi. "Oh…Sakura-san, how are you? It's been a while," he said while slipping his book to his side. "Yea it has, I'm sorry. I've just been really busy," she smiled. "We have a mission together." Sakura handed Sai the same piece of paper, Tsunade had handed her.

"If you're not busy, why don't you come over to my house later and we can catch up and decide our game plan; since we still have a few days." Sai stood up to tuck in his chair, "OK that sounds great but..." Sai looked down as he felt cautious asking. "But…What about Sasuke-kun? Won't he be upset if I'm there?" Sakura gave him a puzzled look, before he continued. "I read in a book, that when a boyfriend or girlfriend sees their partner with a member of the opposite sex; they tend to get upset or jealous."

Hearing this, Sakura found her eye twitching uncontrollable. Now wasn't the best time, for Sai too be bringing up such information; especially seeing as she was just going through that situation now. Sakura quickly calmed down, before she responded with a forced smile. "Sai… Don't worry, we're just getting ready for a mission; besides Sasuke-kun knows you." she said as she turned. "Just come over to my house around 5 OK?" Sai smiled "Ok ill see you then."

Sakura sighed as she sluggishly left the library. Sai turned around to open up his book he had, "How To Confess Your Feelings, To A Secret Crush." Sai had been having growing feelings for Sakura for sometime. He did his best to ignore them, seeing as Sakura was in love with Sasuke when he first met her. But seeing Sakura go through, everything that she did. And the time they spent, when she was going through her geisha training; Sai just wanted her to be happy. But in hindsight: Sai felt a new feeling one of anger towards Sasuke, as he was always the cause of her pain and misery. The day Sasuke called her names, was the last straw for him; Sai wasn't going to just sit on the sidelines anymore.

While Sakura, was walking back home; she started thinking. "I guess I could go talk too Sasuke-kun… Maybe I just saw something else. But what if he really is in love with someone else, I don't know if I can handle that. Uhh…Why are relationships so complicated? I almost miss being a geisha."

Naruto finally made his way back to where, he had left Sasuke. Seeing him still there waiting; Naruto sighed as he walked up too him. Naruto nervously started rubbing the back of his neck when Sasuke saw him. "Ne Sasuke, Ano SA …Sakura… Well she does seem pretty angry with you. What did you do?" Sasuke was surprised to hear, that she was actually angry with him. "Nothing, I don't understand" he said while biting his thumb, thinking about his past actions. Trying too be helpful, Naruto started to name some different and outlandish ideas. "Well … You didn't cheat on her did you?" Naruto said lastly. "No. Of course not: idiot." Sasuke rapidly snapped back, but with that comment Sasuke stopped; as he thought back.

**Flashback**

Sasuke stands around, as he's waiting for Naruto to show up. Suddenly a girl grabbed him and kissed his cheek. "Hey." Sasuke said, "Sasuke, it's good to see you again." as he looked, he actually knew the girl. "Mayu?" he asked. "Yea, I'm sorry to startle you. I just didn't think I would actually see you again so soon. Thank you again for saving me." Mayu said while still holding his arm. "Look I'm glad you're alright," Sasuke paused as he pulled his arm away from her grip. "I do have a girlfriend; I don't want you to get the wrong idea." He confessed as he looked at her with a serious.]

**End Flashback**

Suddenly remembering this, Sasuke knew now what must have happened. "That's it, sorry Naruto I got to go," Sasuke said as he hurried off. Naruto stood alone once again. Naruto gradually felt himself, getting angrier and worked up. He started pulling his hair and stomping around while he ranted. "SAaaa! Ah I give up; everyone ends up ignoring me after I give them advice. I never know what's going on… I don't know if I'm helping or what. Damn I'm better off ignoring this stuff all together." Naruto said as he finally calmed down, and crossed his arms. "Hum…I wonder what Hinata is up too?" he asked himself as he walked off.

Sasuke headed to the hospital first, quickly looking for Sakura; while he thought too himself. "I bet she saw me with that girl, that day that makes sense; that's around the time she stopped talking to me. I just have to let her know, it was all a misunderstanding." Learning that Sakura had already gone home; from other nurses. Sasuke decides to go too Sakura's house immediately; once there he knocked on her door. To his surprise he was face to face with Sai, instead of Sakura.

"Sai… What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked irritated. Sai smirked, before he could reply "Sai who is it?" Sakura asked from the background. Sasuke, finding it hard to keep further restrained; barged in pushing Sai aside."Sakura what's going on? I've been trying to talk too you." Sasuke said seriously. "Sakura, maybe I should go now." Sai said, as he headed out the door. "OK Sai… See you later thanks." Sakura waved at him. Sai waved back to Sakura, as he took notice of Sasuke's jealous glare on him.

Once Sai left, Sasuke quickly turned his attention back to Sakura. "How are you? Sasuke-kun?" she said while going back to the kitchen. "How am I? Not fine, why haven't you talked to me?" he asked directly. "I was going, to come see you later… It just seemed like you have your hands full… with someone else." Sakura admitted grimly, as she finished chopping up some celery. Sasuke paused, as he knew that he was right about what was wrong.

"Sakura it's all a misunderstanding, that girl you saw… I saved her a few days ago, from some jerks." Sakura paused as she listened to his side of the story. Sasuke walked over too Sakura, as he wrapped his arms around her. "Remember, I promised I would never leave you're side... and I really meant it. I love you." Sakura turned too Sasuke, still having a hint of a mad face. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he longingly leaned in and kissed her soft lips.

"Hmm…" Sasuke moaned. After their mini make out session, Sasuke finally found some words to speak. "So, why was Sai here with you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura grinned, as she brushed his hair from his eyes. "Sai and I are going on a mission soon, so we were just figuring out a few things." Sasuke huffed as he quickly kissed her again; he didn't realize how much he had been missing, the taste of her lips. "Sasuke-kun, my parents will be back soon…You should go soon." Sakura managed to say.

Sasuke had missed being around her, so much that something in him snapped; as he didn't want to take no for an answer. Sasuke aggressively went after Sakura's neck. Sakura surprised let out a moan, as he sucked her tender skin. Sasuke continued assaulting her neck and body; as his urges were about to unleash. Sakura was in a daze, as she was loosing herself control as well. "Sasuke-kun please" she uttered in short breaths; knowing her parents were going to be home soon. Sasuke hearing the tone of her voice, finally stopped as he once again regained control over himself.

As their eyes met, Sasuke saw Sakura biting her lower lip; he wanted her so badly. But promised her he could wait. Sasuke takes a second to cool down. "OK, Sakura I'm going now. Just promise me you'll, let me know if you ever feel worried about something. See you tomorrow?" Sasuke asked while putting his hand through her hair. "Yes" Sakura answered as she kissed him once again, and walked him out the door.

Once he had left, Sakura went back to the kitchen to finish making dinner. After dinner, Sakura said goodnight to her parents, as she got ready for bed. Sakura grabbed her nightgown out of her draw, when something flew out with it, falling to the floor. Sakura bent down to pick up the object, which happened to be a jade comb; the one Kimiko gave to her. Sakura had gotten the comb back only a few weeks ago, per Tsunade remembering Sakura's request. Sakura she sees how late it's gotten; she hurriedly placed the comb on a table as she got into bed.

Sakura woke up, when her alarm went off. She stretched and yawned, and sleepily got out of bed to turn it off. After examining her face in the mirror, she looked down; to see her comb, she left out was missing. Inquisitive of the sudden disappearance, Sakura starts searching her room for it, only for it to seem completely nowhere too be found.

Sakura hurried downstairs, to ask her mother if she had borrowed the comb, "Sakura I don't have it. I'm sure you just left it somewhere." Sakura's mother reassured her. Sakura huffed, as she would have to search when she got back; she was running late for her shift, at the hospital. Sakura rushed out the door, eating her left over breakfast; trying to get to work on time

In another place, Sasuke leaves his house like he normally did around this time. He stopped to pick up some food, before he started his training. Sasuke stopped when he heard a familiar voice from behind him. "Good morning Sasuke." "Oh it's you again, Mayu right?" he said turning to see her yet again. "That's right, Uh Sasuke I wanted to apologize, about grabbing you like that a few days ago. I didn't think anything of it." Mayu said. "Its OK. Don't worry about it," Sasuke reassured her. As Sasuke turned to walk off; he stops, at the sudden ground shaking rubble vibrated under everyone's feet as well as strong gust of wind. Sasuke quickly blocks Mayu and himself from flying dust and pebbles. "What was that?" Mayu screamed as she fell down to her knees.

Sasuke looks around before, he turns back too her. "Stay here, it'll be safer." Sasuke proclaimed as he quickly took off to investigate. Like a flash of light, Sasuke was making his way toward the increasing noise. Sasuke jumped on a rooftop to get a better view, but came to a stop; as sky instantly changed from day to night. Sasuke's mouth dropped when he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

* * *

**I DECIDED TO GO AHEAD AND POST THIS CHAPTER UP, SINCE IT'S LONG AND ITS A BETTER ONE TO LEAVE OFF WITH UNTIL SUNDAY'S UPDATE SO ENJOY :p**

**THE TITLE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER: _DARK SKIES_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. DARK SKIES.  
**

Running late and rushing to get to work on time, Sakura collided into someone; knocking them and her down. "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention" she looked to see her victim. "Sai, are you OK?" "Yea I'm fine." Sai said while rubbing his head. Sai quickly got up first to helped her up, and both started to dust off their cloths. The two smiled, but heard some loud noise off in the distance. Rapidly a wall of dust flies everywhere, the strong gust knocked almost everyone in the vicinity down. Sai acting fast was able to cover Sakura, as she clung to the ground. "… What was that?" Sakura screamed. "I'm not sure, but it seems like trouble." Sai stated as the two got up, they both noticed the sky went from day to night.

The atmosphere showered with massive black air blimps; that speedily covered the sky. Sasuke couldn't count, how many there were, as they multiplied quickly. Sasuke knew that these weren't ordinary blimps, these were too fast. The innocent bystanders; stopped as they started watching and pointing at the sky in amazement as well. Several ropes descended from the blimps, as shiny silver coated objects per paled down them.

Sasuke quickly readied himself; for what must be an upcoming threat. Anbu and Shinobi also showed up, decorating the roof tops of buildings as they watched the situation. As the silver objects got closer, it was obvious they were soldiers; in shiny armor. Anbu immediately started their attack, as to not waste time because of the volume of enemies. No sooner did they get close, did all of them drop to the ground like flies. Sasuke waited a moment, before he grew impatient of standing there; he decided to go on the attack. In another place, Sakura and Sai watched from their side, as silver plated soldiers started to attack people the moment they hit the ground. The soldiers threw chains, and started capturing people.

Fellow Shinobi tried their best to help the innocent, but fell to the power of the armor and chains. Sai turned around to make a plan of attack with Sakura, after he readied his paint brush and scroll. But stopped when he saw her shaking and looking pale as a ghost. "No … It can't be. There's no way? Sakura managed to say. "Sakura, what is it?" Sai asked in mystification. "S..Sai… come on. We have to go back too my house, right away… now." Sakura screamed while pulling on his arm.

Sai reluctantly followed along, until they both made it back too Sakura's house. Sakura hurried inside as she checked around first, to see if her parents were still there. Sakura quickly remembered they were going out for the day, so she frantically turned back too Sai. "Sai help me look upstairs," Sakura got to her room and frantically started throwing her things, around and looking under her bed; Sai stood by the doorway. "Sakura, what are we doing here?" he finally asked. "I don't have much time to explain, but we're looking for a jade comb. Please help me find it." Sakura said while throwing more things around.

After five minutes of searching everything; twice Sakura sat back down on her sheet less bed. She couldn't believe that her comb just disappearing out of nowhere. "Sakura, we should go and help everyone." Sai said while grabbing at his sword. "It won't help," She spoke as her hands ran through her hair. "We needed that comb, this armor those soldiers are wearing isn't normal." Sakura looked at Sai with a serious face.

"This armor; has the ability to drain you're chakra, and make you virtually weak as long as you're near it." Sakura looked back down as she continued. "Even Sasuke-kun, was weak to this armor; that comb had a special chip in it. That chip, would have rendered their armor and weapons useless. I just had it last night, but now it's gone." Sai was taking in all this new information as he watched Sakura panic. "I thought we wouldn't have to worry about Nobu's creations anymore." she finally admitted. "I see… Well we should go find others, and try to come up with a plan." Sakura nodded her head, as they both headed back out.

By the time Sai and Sakura stepped outside, it sounded like everything was going crazy. Dust was everywhere, the Shinobi and Anbu were dropping and being captured by soldiers. The scene looked almost like the previous ninja war; starting up again, as soldiers now started to outnumber the Shinobi alliance."Sakura, what should we do?" Sai continued while keeping an eye on the sky and their surroundings. "We should go find Tsunade-sama; she'll know what to do." Sakura and Sai quickly headed out in search of the Hokage.

Sasuke tried his best to hold his own against the soldiers, but every time they got close; he felt himself get weaker. Noticing this fact, Sasuke kept a good distance from the soldiers. Two soldiers seeing Sasuke still fighting, looked each other as they decided to tag-team him. One of the two, sneakily pulled out a chain as he ran up and swung it at Sasuke; Whom effortlessly threw his kunai at it. The kunai knocking it away distracted the guard. So seeing his chance, Sasuke swiftly ran around to the other side. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he didn't see the other soldier. Who appeared from behind him, and threw his own chain; as it wrapped around Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to pull the chain off, but was struggling with it; like it was the heaviest weight he's ever felt. As the soldiers got closer, Sasuke felt himself get weaker; as he fell down. Sasuke suddenly, felt a weird sensation; he knew this feeling. "What it can't be… My chakra is?"

"Sasuke hang on." Sasuke heard from behind, as Mayu showed up, and aimed a sling shot weapon at one of the guards. Once she fired her ammunition, it bounced off one guards head, and hit the other guard in-between the eyes; knocking both of them out. Mayu ran over too Sasuke's side, as she helped him get the chain off.

"What… are you doing here? You're supposed to hide." Sasuke scolded as she helped him up. Mayu quickly put his arm around her neck, "Well I figured you might need help, besides I don't seem too be harmed by their armor." Mayu said with a grin. "What should we do now?" she asked next. "We need help, I need to find someone." Sasuke explained as he started feeling more of his strength return, he pulled his arm away from Mayu. As he looked around trying to get his bearings; it was difficult since everything was still shrouded in dust. Sasuke quickly grabs Mayu's hand as they start heading towards a certain direction.

Sai and Sakura finally made their way to the Hokage's residence. Looking still strangely undisturbed, like it hadn't been invaded yet; Sakura and Sai still on guard, went inside cautiously. Seeing Tsunade's office door cracked, the ninjas peaked inside carefully. Once they spotted Tsunade sitting at her desk; Sakura was immediately relieved that her sensei was OK. She got ready to call out too her teacher, when Sai suddenly stopped her, by grabbing her arm."Sakura wait." Sai said quietly as he pulled her in closer too him. Sakura looked closer as a soldier, was standing in front of Tsunade.

"Well Hokage, what will you do now?" Tsunade's eyes darted around before she put a fist to her mouth; Sakura watched her make a little gesture. As Tsunade put her hands back under her desk; before she finally spoke. "Nothing, I know I don't stand a chance against your armor and I can't allow you to harm Konoha civilians. So i will comply in being your prisoner." Just as she said that, Sakura noticed something inching up her shoulder.

"Sakura-sama," Sakura heard the voice as she looked down, at a tiny version of Tsunade and her summoning slug. "Katsuyu, what's going on?" Sakura whispered. "Please, I don't have much time; we have to go to the Archive library now." Sakura and Sai left and headed over to the library, as they followed Katsuyu's instructions.

After sneaking into the library, Sakura picked up A red book. "Research Facility Information?" Sakura read out as she looked to Katsuyu. "I don't understand what is reading this going to achieve." Sakura continued on. " Please, just open it" Katsuyu protested. Upon opening it Sakura realized it was actually a journal with a particular book mark inside. "Sakura follow this information; and be careful." Katsuyu said as she faded away. "What happened to her?" Sai asked confused. "The guards must have taken Tsunade-sama prisoner." Sakura responded. As she started to read some of her teacher's hand writing out loud, so Sai could hear it as well.

**NOTE: **

**[Hand Drawling of the chip]**

**JAN. 06: I've sent a chip i received this morning to our own research team. Waiting for the analysis to be received.  
**

**FEB 11: After various tries, our team is still unable to decipher the chip's functions. I've spoken with the Kazekage, we will send off the chip. To the Sand Village's Research Facility, to see if they will have better luck in figuring out the technology.**

**APRIL 02: I've received confirmation, from the Sand village today. Their research facility specialist, Sayashi Tanaka, was able to study and decipher the chip's technology. Sayashi might be able to even replicate, the chip's properties. I've asked him to create a prototype, that could possible copy the chips exact effects.**

**JULY 24: After the return of the chip. Sayashi Tanaka, confirmed he has started working on creating a test prototype.**

**JUNE 17: Sayashi, has sent a message today of great news, one prototype has been successfully completed. However, I've asked Sayashi if he will design a few more; just in precaution if defense is needed one day against these weapons.**

After reading the notes, Sakura looks too Sai. "Sai, we need to go to the sand village, we need to find this Tanaka-san and get those prototypes; if we want any chance to help everyone." Sakura paused before she continued. "We should leave right away then," Sai nodded as the two left the library.

Elsewhere, Sasuke and Mayu got to an abandon house. Mayu watched as Sasuke seemed to know his way around. Sasuke rushed upstairs, searching the place. While he was upstairs Mayu saw a picture of Sasuke and a pink haired girl. Mayu stared at the picture, with an upturned lip; before she turned it over face-down. Sasuke opened Sakura's bedroom door, to see her room a mess. "Damn, she's not here..." Sasuke said under his breath as he headed back downstairs.

"Sasuke… "Mayu tried to comfort him. But he was already, walking out the door. "Sakura," Sasuke said surprised as he saw her running past him, "Ehh… Sasuke-kun? Thank goodness." Sakura said as he grabbed her and embraced her tightly. Sai stood by as he watched, along with Mayu who peeked her head out the door. "Sakura I'm glad you're OK, I thought they got you." Sasuke said while placing a hand on her cheek, this show of affection made Sakura smile. Something quickly pulled her attention from Sasuke, when she noticed the same girl she had seen earlier; behind her house door. Sasuke almost forgetting Mayu was there; quickly introduced his guest. "Sakura, this is Mayu she is the one I saved, and she just ended up saving me earlier," Sakura stayed quiet as she walked over too Mayu, she bowed first. "Thank you, for saving Sasuke-kun." she said sincerely, Mayu just stared at her.

Before Mayu said anything in response, some guards showed up in packs. "Sakura, we need to go now." Sai yelled."You three go ahead, I can hold them off for you." Mayu said as she pulled out her slingshot. The three Konoha ninja's were surprised, at her offering to do this. "You won't be able to fend them off." Sasuke alleged. "Don't worry; I just need to give you guys a head start, ill be fine get out of here." She said with a smile, as she ran towards the soldiers direction. "Sasuke-kun, come on "Sakura repeated Sai's urgency. Sasuke reluctantly nodded as he followed Sai and Sakura's lead.

The three used the head start to take off, once completely out of sight. The soldier let go of Mayu's arms, as she dusted herself off. "Should we go after them?" a soldier asked after taking a knee to her. "Not yet, they'll come back. Right now we need to capture anyone else, that's not already locked up." Mayu pulled a comb from her pocket; when she turned it over, she ripped out a chip embedded in it. Mayu examines the chip before she throws the chip on the ground; stomping on it smashing it up into tiny pieces.

* * *

SO FROM HERE ON OUT IT STARTS REALLY PICKING UP. I'LL GO HEAD AND POST THIS UP TODAY, I MIGHT STILL POST ONE ON SUNDAY :p.

NEXT CHAPTER: REINFORCEMENT


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. **** REINFORCEMENT.**

Just barely outside of the gates of Konoha, The trio travel swiftly through the forest. "Sasuke-kun, we need to go to the sand village, Tsunade has a contact there that can help us out." Sasuke who was running behind Sakura and Sai hesitantly asked."Sakura this armor it's the same as from before isn't it?" Sakura paused as she looked down. "Yes it is. Sai and I tried to find my comb; but it strangely disappeared." Sai interrupted to put in his input. "From what we saw earlier, everyone was being captured, so it looks like it will just be us three." Sakura looked back at Sai, "yes it seems so." As the trio fell silent, at the prospect of taken on this threat by themselves; Sai remembered something.

"Wait...What about Naruto? I didn't see him at all." Sai asked. "That's right I remember now, he was on a mission; he should be heading back today." Sasuke responded. "Really… Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned from looking back at him. "Then we're going to need his help... Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Sakura said after she bit her thumb. A small Katsuyu came out of the cloud of smoke. "Katsuyu please go and track down Naruto, relay him a message; to meet up with us immediately." "Yes Sakura-sama". Katsuyu then split into two pieces one staying with Sakura and the other one going out to search for Naruto.

After two hours, of non stop running Sasuke took lead of the group. When he looked back to check on everyone, he noticed Sakura was out of breath. "I don't think anyone is following us, so we should stop and rest a bit." "Sasuke-kun, we have to get to the sand village as soon as possible." Sakura expressed. "Sakura-sama, you all should take a rest. Besides I've just informed Naruto; he will be here shortly." Katsuyu said to help convince her too rest. "Good Thank you Katsuyu, we can rest at least until Naruto gets here." Sasuke agreed.

Once the trio got to a good enough spot, they stopped to rest up. They quickly set up a small fire next to some body of water; while they waited for Naruto to catch up. Sasuke kept on guard, while he let Sakura rest. Sai fetches some water, too give to Sakura. "Here, you should stay hydrated." "Thank you Sai" she said when she took the drink from him. Sasuke watched this interaction, as he felt himself grow heated; when his memory was triggered. He had started to think back; to when after leaving Nobu alive. He and Sakura were heading back too Konoha.

**Flashback**

"Ne Sasuke-kun, do you think it'll all be over now?" Sakura asked as she sat on the ground, "Yes, I doubt Nobu would ever be the same; at least not after what I did to him." Sasuke said as he handed her a drink. Sasuke then found a tree to lean up against; he crossed his arms as he continued. "And if he ever did come back, I'll be the one to stop him. I won't let him ever harm you again." he said with a sinister tone. "I'm glad you didn't kill him," Sakura admitted while she moved around her drink.

"I should have, after what he did to you," he replied in a snarl. Sakura looked at Sasuke before she looked back down. "You know Sasuke-kun, I've been thinking about it. I thought I would have wanted revenge on Nobu, but…" Sakura paused as she stood up from her sitting spot, and walked over to Sasuke. Sakura put a hand up to his face, as she continued.

"I saw how much of a toll revenge can take on someone, I don't want you to do that from me. Promise me if anything ever happens to me, you'll try you're best to find another way other than revenge." she said as she probed his eyes. "Sakura, I don't think I can promise that." Sasuke said as turned his head to avoid her eye contact. "Sasuke-kun, please promise me." she said while grabbing at his face, to make him stare at her.

Sasuke paused as he looked at her and sighed. "You really are annoying you know that." he alleged before leaning in and kissing her. "I promise, I'll try" Sakura smiled at his words. "Good, I'll go get us some more firewood; it's starting to get low." Sasuke nodded as she left. Once Sakura was gone, Sasuke clenched his arm in between his fingers. "Nobu, for your sake I hope you don't ever come back."

**End Flashback.**

Sai watched as Sasuke was scrunching his face, as he looked just as angry as they time he first me him. "I still can't believe it." Sakura finally said in an unstable voice."This is my fault. I should have killed Nobu, when I had the chance." Sasuke said under his breath; as the words slipped out. Sakura however, turned toward him, when she happened to catch his words.

"Sasuke-kun, it's not your fault; that wouldn't have done us any better to kill him, besides we don't even know if he's the one behind all of this." Sakura tried to reason with him. "Sakura open your eyes, look at what's happened; it has to be him. You can't reason some people, you saw he was pure evil and because we let him go. All of Konoha is now at his mercy." Sasuke shouted back at her, Sakura looked at him surprised by his sudden outburst. Sasuke seeing her expression and hearing his own voice rise in volume, knew he had to pull back from this touchy subject.

"I'm going for a walk." Sasuke finally said again, as he left. Sakura watched the angry Uchiha walk off; as she sighed and prodded at the fire with a stick. Sai whom had watched everything, finally decided to speak his mind; once Sasuke was out of sight. "You know Sakura, I agree with you. Killing is never a solution, and wouldn't have helped anything." Sai moved over to sit next too Sakura; as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Sai" she said still with sadness written over her face. "Sakura, can I ask you something?" Sai asked hesitantly. "Sure, what is it Sai?" Sakura said while trying to cheer up.

"Sasuke-kun, I mean you two seem so different. I guess I don't understand, after all those times; when he was so hostile towards you. Why are you with him?" Sakura surprised by his out of nowhere question, knew he was still trying to understand complex human emotions. "I don't know Sai; all I can say is, no matter how he's treated me. I know there's good inside Sasuke-kun and he has good intentions. He is far more caring than i think he likes to let on." Sai noticed Sakura calming down, so he tried to stir the pot again. "But what about our last mission, back when he called you a... well you know."

Sakura paused before she answered, as she was recalling that moment was particularly painful for her. Seeing he hit the wrong kind of nerve, as she looked like she was going to cry; Sai quickly tried to retorted his question. " I mean... well.." " It's OK Sai, i understand your question; I can't fault him for that. Back when he was calling me names and ignoring me. I wondered why I couldn't defend myself at all, but I think I knew he was right. Maybe deep down inside, I still feel like I was all those awful things. It's just the burden I have to bare now." Sakura said while grabbing at her upper arms.

"Sakura you aren't and will never be those things, there is never a reason for someone to say those things too you… Especially someone who says they supposedly love you. If it were me…" Sai paused as he spoke quieter. "I would accept all that you did right away, and love you regardless." Sakura smiled as she looked at Sai after his comment; she had never heard that kind of tone from him before. He really seemed to comprehend human feelings.

"Sai, that's sweet to say; but maybe when you're in love with someone you will feel differently." Sakura said just as quietly. Sai looked at Sakura before he spoke again. "But I am in love with someone." Sakura looked back up at him but, gasped at Sai suddenly moving in towards her, and stealing her lips after speaking those words.

The kiss only lasted less than a second, as Sakura quickly pushed him back. "Sai… What are you doing?" she asked putting her hand to her mouth. "Sakura…" Sai managed to say while blushing; the two stopped talking, when they sensed some movement in the bushes. Sakura felt a horrible pit in her stomach, as she didn't know who it could be. "Sorry I'm late, I'm here now." a familiar voice spoke from the shadows."Naruto" Sakura shouted as she stood up quickly. Naruto had finally made it to where they were resting, with Katsuyu still on his shoulder. "Katsuyu, arigatou ne" Naruto waved. "Naruto-kun you're welcome" Katsuyu expressed as she dispersed completely.

"It's about time," Sasuke said finally back with a handful of firewood. Sakura quickly adverted her attention as to avoid contact with Sasuke's eyes; she didn't want to give away the awkward moment that had just happened. Sai also avoided Sasuke's eyes as he quickly stood up. "I'm going to go use the bathroom." While Sai walked off he glanced over at Sakura, who briefly looked at him before grabbing her arm and turning away."So what happened?" Naruto said with a serious face. "Nothing!" Sakura hurriedly replied back. Naruto gave her a puzzled expression by her odd answer. "Oh... You mean, yea Konoha is under attack. We were waiting for you, so we can head to the sand village." Sakura saved herself as she talked very fast. Sasuke also had an odd look on his face watching her act so jumpy. " Well once Sai gets back lets leave." Sasuke said too Naruto and Sakura; both ninjas nod in compliance.

* * *

THE NEXT CHAPTER: THE CONFRONTATION.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. THE CONFRONTATION.  
**

After finally arriving to the sand village, Sakura and the others meet with Temari. After she greets the Leaf ninjas, she escorts them directly too where the Kazekage is. "Naruto-kun…Everyone, what are all of you doing here?" Gaara asked surprised. "They say the leaf village is under attack." Temari hurriedly tells her brother. "It's more than that," Sakura butted in as she handed Gaara the notes from Tsunade.

Gaara took a second to look over the notes. "I see," Gaara paused; while getting out a map and circling a spot. "Follow this map to this location, once your there; hunt down the man named Tanaka. He was the one working on the chip and prototypes for the Hokage. Usually around this time he's gone home, so these are the directions to his house."

Temari looked on in confusion, "But Gaara shouldn't we send people, to help out the Leaf village." "Temari it won't help, I'll explain to you the details later but, these people attacking them aren't Shinobi. They have armor that would render chakra use useless." Gaara stopped as he looked at the small group. "Since Tanaka created the test prototypes, there aren't very many, so we won't be able to back you up. Tanaka will be able to give you additional information that will help you."

After Gaara finished; Sakura and everyone thanked the Kazekage, as they headed on their way to go and find Tanaka. They followed the map that led them pretty far out-of-town. Sasuke worried about yelling at Sakura earlier; decided to walk closer too her. But noticed she pulled away by walking faster. When Sasuke turned to look at Sai; he also noticed he seemed to avoid his eye contact. Once they got to a two-story building, Naruto hurried and knocked on the door. "Hey, Tanaka-san… We're here for the prototypes." Sasuke went up too Naruto, as he was going to yell at him. Lucky for Naruto, Tanaka opened the door.

"What's going on? Who are you?" he inquired. "Tanaka, we're here from the Leaf village, we were attacked a few days ago, and have traveled straight here in hopes of saving our village, by getting the prototypes you've created for us." Sasuke said in a calm voice. "Huh…" Tanaka said as he scratched his head. "Here, is a note from Tsunade-sama." Sakura handed him the note. Tanaka turned and grabbed a pair of glasses, as he looked at the note. "Oh… Yes ok. Come on in everyone."

Tanaka moved around some stuff, as he invited them to take a seat. "Sorry the place is a mess. I've just been to busy on working on various projects." Naruto looked around, poking at the different tools; Tanaka had. "Thank you, Tanaka-san," Sakura said as she pulled out a chair to sit down. "Please what you can tell us about this armor and the prototypes?" As Sakura asked, the others took their seats to listen too Tanaka's answers. "Well when I examined the chip, I eventually discovered the reason how and why it works; against the armor. The chip admits like a jamming system. This means first of all that this armor is all controlled by a main control system. Imagine as if the armor has a barrier around it, admitted by this system; that's why you get weaker the closer it gets too you. The prototypes I created are wearable, but fragile; they like the chip admit precise waves that will block the ones the armor puts out. However, hitting the exact frequency as the original chip is extremely difficult. That is why it took me so long; to create the ones that I have, but they do work. So in theory, if you can find and destroy the main control system, then all the armor will be rendered useless."

"I see that makes sense." Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, remember where they held you. There was a control system there that you destroyed." Sasuke had to think back, but his expression told the story that he remembered. "Well let's grab the prototypes, and head back, we have to save everyone." Naruto said while grabbing at the prototype. "Hold it there sunny…" Tanaka said while pulling out his work from Naruto's hands.

"I only have two done, which means you'll have to wait; while I create two more." Naruto stared at Tanaka in disbelief "WHAT!" "Don't worry; it won't take me more than 24 hours to create two more. I know the system better now, and I seem to get faster at it each time." Tanaka said with a confident smile. "Tanaka-san thank you, is there anything we can do to help" Sakura asked while putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him down. "Nope, I have some extra rooms upstairs, you're more than welcome to stay in and rest, I'll let you know when I'm finished." Tanaka reassured as he gathered his materials to start working.

Sasuke and the others head upstairs; they look at the large house. The group walk outside and look on in amazement by the long wide balcony. While they're checking out the view, Sai seeing his opportunity walked over too Sakura. "Please can I talk too you?" Sai asked silently. Sasuke though in a conversation with Naruto; had noticed Sakura and Sai acting differently up until now; so he got suspicious seeing them walk off together. Sakura and Sai walk over to the other side, as she didn't speak, but nodded him a go ahead look.

"Look… I'm sorry about what I did earlier; it's just that I don't want you to be with him. I've never wanted you too; even back when we were trying to bring him back. Sakura you were always crying for him, and Naruto was always hurt because of him; Sasuke-kun doesn't deserve you. Sakura you make me smile and happy when you're around me, I read in books that the way I feel for you; is something you feel for someone you love. At first I wanted you to just be happy, so I stood aside for a long time. But seeing you now with Sasuke-kun, I've realized that's not good enough."

Sai finally paused to take a deep breath, Sakura still trying to process Sai's confession; asked to confirm what she now already knew. "…Sai what is it you're trying to say?" Sai looks at Sakura's eyes, as he tucked her hair behind her ear "Sakura can't you see… I want you all too myself." He finally said louder. The exact moment he finished that sentence; Sai felt a fist to his face. As it sent him sailing, Sai happened to look back to see it was Sasuke who punched him. After Sai got back some of his senses. he stops when he sees, Sasuke's red eyes staring him down; with his hand on his sword. Sasuke unsheathed it ready to cut Sai's visible neck. Sai showing no fear starred the Uchiha back just as coldly.

"Sasuke-kun, please stop it." Sakura yelled as she got in front of him; knocking back the sword. Sai sluggishly stood up, as he started to wipe the sore side of his face. "I knew it." Sasuke said as he pushed Sakura to the side. "Sai, I knew you were up to no good. You no good little coward, fight me." Sasuke continued harassing the silent ninja, as he pointed his sword at Sai. "Sasuke-kun, I'm not going to apologize for confessing my feelings to Sakura... Or kissing her" Sai finished with a smile. Sasuke traumatized to hear the kissing part, started to take charge.

Sakura once again tried to stop Sasuke, but this time she was the one thrown back. Sai pulled out his own sword as well, as the two started clashing their weapons. Naruto, hearing the noise poked his head out to see, the two dark-haired men fighting, and Sakura on the ground. Naruto rushed in and with each of his hands stopping both opposing sides, while trying to talk some sense into them. "Hey… You two stop this; we should be concentrating on fighting the enemy. Not fighting each other." Naruto finished. After the two men calmed down, Sasuke finally realized he had knocked Sakura down.

Sasuke quickly walked over to help her up, Sakura upset slapped his hand away; as she got up and walked off by herself. Sai dusted himself off as he walked off as well. Naruto let out a sigh, as he and Sasuke stood parallel to each other. "Man that was strange." Naruto said under his breath, trying to piece together what all just happened. "Sai that dirty little…" Sasuke said watching Sai walk off. "Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto finally asked. Sasuke didn't answer as he spit to the ground, still angered he walked off after Sakura.

Sai sat on the balcony ledge, as he tended to a wound, he received from Sasuke. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked while walking up from behind him. "I'm fine. I just don't get it why? Why does she love him?" Sai asked mystified. Naruto couldn't help but to smile, as he sat beside Sai. "You know…I use to ask myself the same thing all the time." Naruto chuckled with a wide grin, looking up at the sky. "Sakura-chan is amazing isn't she; she's caring, tough, smart, and beautiful…"

Naruto paused as he looked down. "But, Sasuke's always been the one for her. She really does truly love him, and no matter how we feel, that's not going to change it." Sai just stared at Naruto as he continued talking. "The heart wants what it wants; it's hard accepting it, but eventually your heart heals. Plus there is always someone else out there, even if you don't think so." Naruto finished. Sai was surprised at how wise Naruto just sounded; Sai knew Naruto knows best, besides he's been in the same situation before.

"I guess your right Naruto-kun; I read in my book that sometimes confessing is a way to go about things. I just was hoping that I could change her mind." Sai said with a smile. Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder "Sai: Sasuke may be hard to understand, but from even before I could see in his eyes how much he cares for Sakura-chan. He'll take good care of her, I know he will. Or else I wouldn't be OK with her being with him either. Sai you should go talk too Sasuke, and apologize. We have to work together in order to save Konoha and everyone. Maybe you two can find some common ground with each other." Naruto said while looking Sai in the eyes.

Elsewhere, Sakura is sitting in a chair; going over the notes, Tsunade had left her. "Sakura" Sasuke said as he came into her view. Sakura gave him an angry look, as she closed her book and stood up to leave. Sasuke quickly grabbed her arm. "Sakura wait, I'm sorry I pushed you earlier." "Sasuke-kun, I'm not upset about that. I'm mad that you let your anger, get the better of you again. Sasuke-kun I can handle myself and you stepped in and worse even threatened to hurt a team-mate." Sasuke was surprised by her reaction. "What was I suppose to do?" He asked.

"Sasuke, don't you see… Sai is just like you or me. He had feelings and confessed them he shouldn't be threatened for it. Yes he did kiss me, but I pulled back immediately. That's why he pulled me aside to apologize. I was going to tell you, but right now this mission is way more important." Sakura walked up too Sasuke and placed a hand on his face "Sasuke-kun, you're the one I love you. You trust me don't you?" Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura's hand in response. "Sakura of course I do." Sakura smiled at his right answer.

"Then go talk too Sai, make things right and apologize to him." Sasuke wasn't too happy about her demanding this of him. Sasuke nearly killed him and now Sakura wanted him to try talking things out once again. Sakura gave him a look, before she turned and left. Sasuke knew all to well, that was a look of doing what she says or he'll continue to be in the dog house.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: THERE IS SOME MATURE CONTENT IN THIS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Chapter 7. AN UNEXPECTED DEVELOPMENT.  
**

Sasuke stayed up for a while as he, was waiting outside. Sai finally made his way back to where he and Sasuke briefly fought. Once the two caught sight of each other, the brooding pair both stared at one another; for what seemed like forever. Finally after a long silence, one spoke up first. "Sai… I would like to talk too you," Sasuke said with a stern face. Sai waited a moment, before he slowly walked over too Sasuke; as they began to speak. "Look I'm sorry, about attacking you earlier. But I'm not going to apologize about acting out." Sasuke admitted, "That's not right, to make a move on someone that's already taken." Sasuke alleged while clenching his fist , trying his best to keep his anger in check.

"I understand that now, and I apologize for that. But, I won't apologize for offering Sakura a better life." Sai spoke boldly. "Sasuke-kun, she may forgive you but I won't if you continue to hurt her. I only want the best for her." Sasuke's hand relaxed after hearing Sai's declaration. Sai stared at Sasuke, before he started to walk past him giving his last words for the night. "Sasuke-kun, you should think about if you really can give her a life she deserves." Sasuke kept quiet as Sai walked off. Sasuke stood there for a moment, to take in the reality of Sai's harsh words.

Sasuke starts thinking about how he seems to constantly hurt Sakura; either it be physically or emotionally. Even just moments ago, he was so blinded by anger, that he threw her to the side; like a rag doll. While closing his eyes, Sasuke starts replaying other various events that's happened between Sakura and him, over the years over in his head. Sasuke gradually puts a shaky hand in his pocket, and While opening his eyes he says quietly. "I know my answer, Sai."

Sai finally made it back to his temporary room, when he sees Sakura sitting outside waiting for him."Ah Sakura…" he said while looking down."Sai are you OK?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. Sai automatically smiled like he always did, but before he responded Sakura stood up. "Sai... About earlier." "Sakura I..." Sai tried to intercept. "Sai please don't say anything, it's my turn to talk." She demanded as walked over to him and put a hand on his bruised cheek. "I'm sorry about Sasuke-kun; I appreciate you caring for me. But I love Sasuke." Sai pulled Sakura's hand down as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's OK Sakura; I talked with Naruto I really understand now. I know you love Sasuke-kun, and that won't change. I just want you happy but, if you ever need me I'm here. I just hope we can still be friends."

Sakura paused as she looked at him with shaky eyes. "I would like nothing more, for you and I to stay friends." She finally smiled as she kissed his bruised cheek. "Well i should get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow... Good night Sakura," Sai said trying to keep his fake smile going, as he quickly went inside his room. "Good night Sai" she replied. After he shut the door Sakura stood there for a few minutes; she placed her hand on his door. "Sai I really am sorry, maybe if we had met sooner; things could have been different." Sakura spoke quietly to the object, before she walked away in search of Sasuke.

Sai kept his back up against his door, until he heard Sakura leave. Hearing her parting words, Sai pulls out his romance book. He opens it up, and pulls out a bookmark; that was saving an unread chapter. "What To Do After, You Win Over Your Crush". After Sai removed the bookmark, he threw his book away in the trash. He sighs as he looks closer at his bookmark; which wasn't an actual bookmark, but a picture of Sakura. "Yea me too, if only we met sooner." Sai smiled at the picture, as he folded it and headed to bed.

Elsewhere, Sakura finds Sasuke still standing outside."Sasuke-kun, are you OK?" she asked while walking closer to him. "I'm fine, "he responded as she stood next to him. "Thank you, for talking too Sai. I know it wasn't easy for you, but i appreciate you doing that." She said while looking at Sasuke. Seeing her stare at him, Sasuke slowly turns to wrap his arms around her. "Sakura I really am sorry about knocking you down earlier and all the times I've ever hurt you. You've always been there for me, you're a good person. You deserve only good things and... I don't know if I can give you everything you really deserve. So if you want, to choose someone else... I won't stand in your way." Sasuke admitted to her.

Seeing him so hard on himself; surprised her. She could see the remorse in his eyes; Sakura wanted badly to cheer him up."Sasuke-kun, I don't it's only you i want, getting to be with you. That alone is enough to keep me happy... Come with me." Sakura grinned as she quickly takes his hand, and makes him follow her. Sakura leads Sasuke into her room, she shuts the door behind them and out of nowhere; forcefully pushes him on her bed. Sakura seductively climbs on top of him; while sitting on his lap. Sakura held off from sex, in order to rebuild their new relationship. But seeing Sasuke so concerned about it and her feelings, she knew their relationship really meant everything too him.

Sakura takes her fingers and starts running her hand through his hair; pulling it back from his eyes. Which all this random attention makes Sasuke start to blush, and wonder especially about why she suddenly became this sex-kitten suddenly. Sakura aggressively worked her hands down to his neck, as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "Sasuke-kun, I love you and I only want to be with you; nothing will ever change that." Sakura said hotly before she started biting and nipping at his lips causing them to turn red in certain spots. Sasuke started moaning and panting as her hot kisses that dampened his mouth.

In response he quickly grabbed the back of her neck, kissing her back just as forcefully as the two battled for dominance. Sasuke pulled away first, as he started nipping at her neck and biting her ear. He kept his controlling lead, when he flipped her underneath him. Sakura moaned, as his hands raced under her shirt, as he lifted the garment over her chest. Sasuke then planted kisses on the parts of her breast, not covered by her white silky bra. Sakura hotly looked down at Sasuke licking and biting her chest; as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. When he finally sensed Sakura watching him, Sasuke smirked before he snaked his lips back to her obvious jealous ones. Sasuke enjoyed being able to release his earlier pent-up aggression , in a different way that wasn't fighting.

**Flashback**

"I won't apologize for offering Sakura a better life." Sai spoke boldly. "Sasuke-kun, she may forgive you but I won't if you continue to hurt her. I only want the best for her."

(Sai standing next too Sasuke)

"Sasuke-kun, you should think about if you really can give her a life she deserves."

**End Flashback**

"A life she deserves," Sasuke said in his head as he quickly stopped, to Sakura's disappointment. Sakura looked at the ninja, as he just stared at her for a minute; unbeknownst to her having a flashback. "Sasuke-kun what's wrong?" Sakura asked while putting a hand on his face. She noticed he looked paler, than usual all of a sudden. Sasuke sat up from her; Sakura getting really worried now, thought maybe he wasn't feeling well. She hurriedly pulled her shirt back down as she watched him stand up. Sasuke quickly turned to brush his hair back out of his face; before he reached and fidgeted inside his pocket.

Sakura watched his strange behavior, when he suddenly turned back around too her. He then placed one hand on Sakura's face and grabbed her hand with his other one. Sakura felt him clenching her hand tightly while, simultaneously kissing her once again. She moaned loudly as this kiss felt somehow different from previous ones. Once he pulled away from her lips, Sakura looked at him searching his odd expression; she noticed she felt something on her hand.

* * *

OK SINCE THERE ARE ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT, I'LL BE POSTING THE REST UP RANDOMLY INSTEAD OF ON WED. AND SUN.

SOON YOU'LL FIND OUT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PEOPLE OF KONOHA AND MAYU. ANYONE HAVE ANY GUESSES?


	8. Chapter 8

**There is some Mature content in this chapter Rated M for lemon.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 RETURN TO KONOHA.**

Sakura felt something on her hand, as she slowly looked down, to see a piece of jewelry decorating her finger. Sasuke had slipped the ring on her while he kissed her. Sakura found herself utterly speechless; as Sasuke bent down on a knee. "Sakura… I love you. I don't ever want to be without you, I'll do my best to always make you happy… will you marry me?" he finally asked timidly.

Sasuke felt relieved, he finally got the words out, but waited on Sakura for her response. Sakura was silent, as she never once suspected; he would be asking her this type of question. When Sakura finally pride her eyes away from the sparkling rock; she looked at Sasuke's fear riddled face. She smiled softly at him before giving him some much-needed relief.

"Sasuke-kun… Of course," she said while wrapping her arms around his neck; as he grabbed her just as tightly. Sasuke took a deep breath, as he held her for a moment. Sasuke had carried the ring for what seemed like forever. He purchased it a while back, during the time Sakura wasn't talking too him; due to the misunderstanding with Mayu.

Sasuke waited for a perfect time to ask, but with Konoha under attack he pushed it back further. However, after his altercation with Sai; Sasuke had to rethink his proposing, this time thinking of her well-being. Even though he took Sai's words under consideration, he knew he didn't want to wait anymore; this was the right decision.

Sakura broke their hug, as she started to kiss Sasuke again, while the pair fell back down on the bed. Sasuke continued where he had left off. He pulled her in closer as they continued their make out session. Sasuke removed her shirt first, then reached his hands down to pull away her shorts. Seeing the first color glimpse of her underwear excited him greatly, as he almost ripped the garment off of her. Sakura equally aroused started unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt, as she felt his muscles under her finger tips.

Sasuke's hand felt right at home, as he once again found and caressed sensitive flesh; still covered by her underwear. Sakura immediately bit her lip as she loved this time around; Sasuke was taking full control. Sasuke quickly trailed hot kisses up her neck and jaw line. While Sakura's hands found their way to his most sensitive area, as she stroked his rock hard erection. Sasuke let out a loud moan, as he was seeing stars under her warm touch. After the heavy foreplay, Sasuke wasn't able to hold back much longer; since he had waited for her for so long. Sasuke hurriedly slipped Sakura's underwear to the side, as he pulled himself out of his restraint and plunged into her wet heat.

"Sasu..." Sakura started to cry out his name; as she felt a familiar sensation of him once again inside of her. Sasuke quickly quieted her mouth with his hot one, so she wouldn't wake up the whole house. Sasuke waited a moment before he moved, while he refused to break eye contact with her. Sasuke gradually let go of her lips, when started to move; the action made Sakura's eyes close on instinct. He felt just as amazing to her, as the last time they were together like this. When Sasuke instinctively grabbed one of Sakura's legs, she quickly took the hint to wrap both around his backside; as her nails dug into his back. Sasuke used the back of the bed board, as a grip to help him thrust harder and deeper into her.

Sasuke and Sakura continued to stare each other down, as the bed started rattling against the wall. When Sakura suddenly increased her speed, Sasuke threw his head back when he felt her tighten around him; as he was already getting close. Sasuke let go of the board, when he accidentally cracked it under his grip. Sakura pulled him in closer as they drove into each other like mad. Sakura covered her mouth, as she felt her release. Sasuke satisfied he lasted longer than he did the last time; kissed her panting lips while he climaxed shortly after her.

Sasuke lied down on Sakura's chest; as he listened to her rapid heart beat. Sakura went to run her fingers in his hair, when she pulled her hand up to take another look at her new engagement finger. Sasuke seeing her staring at her hand, quickly grabbed it and kissed it. "Sakura after all this is over... i want you to come live with me" Sasuke declared while holding her hand. "OK, but first things first... We have to let my parents know." Sakura joked as she felt Sasuke freeze, at the thought of talking too her father again. Sakura giggled as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's head. "Don't worry he likes you" She reassured as they shortly fell asleep.

The next morning, Sasuke and Sakura woke up early, Sakura got out of bed first. While she put on her shirt she felt Sasuke wrap his arms around her. "Good morning... You should come back to bed." he said as he kissed her cheek. Sakura smiled at the idea, but she got serious. "Sasuke-kun, come on. Don't forget we have a mission to finish, everyone needs us." she said when she turned to kiss him back, she then pulled away from him so she could finish getting dressed. Sasuke smiled, as he started to get dressed as well. He hadn't forgotten about any of the events, but he just wanted to enjoy the feeling, waking up to her once again.

After getting dressed, the pair headed downstairs; where Sai and Naruto were. The pair all ready up, had just finished eating some breakfast; while waiting for Tanaka to finish. Quickly Naruto noticed Sasuke looked to be in a way better mood, than the night before; he even seemed happier than Naruto's seen in a long time. Seeing this sudden change; Naruto starts getting a stupid grin across his face. Sasuke, who took a seat next to him watched as Naruto slide over to him. "Sasuke… You seem well rested."

Naruto poked as he said it quietly enough for just him and Sasuke to hear. Sasuke didn't respond as he was getting annoyed at Naruto once again not minding his own business. Sai didn't pay any attention to what they were talking about, because when he watched Sakura grab a cup; he noticed something else Naruto didn't. Sai saw a ring on Sakura's finger; he still felt saddened, but not necessarily surprised by this new development.

Tanaka finally made his reappearance, after he spent 24 hours straight working on the last two prototypes. "Alright I did the best I could; these should be able to block the armors effects, when you get close enough to it. However, you might notice your chakra still feeling limited. Remember these are replicas of that chip, there aren't perfect copies; so keep that in mind." Tanaka let out a big yawn as he patted his back. "Oh one more thing be careful with these, they are very fragile." "Thank you sir" Naruto replied as they each received their prototype; each one resembled a chest guard that could be easily concealed. They also were felt light in weight, with a spot where the carbon copy chip device was implanted.

Once they left Tanaka's and the sand village, the four made their way back too Konoha as quickly as possible. "So what should we do first, when we get there?" Sai asked unemotionally, as they hurried through the forest. Sakura quickly looked over at him, as she could tell right away; he was acting different. "We should check out the situation, and decide the best place to start our attack after checking the surroundings." Sasuke replied without looking back. "Sasuke, how many soldiers did you say there were?" Naruto asked when he got closer to Sasuke. "Somewhere in the thousands, they easily out numbered us by a lot." Naruto just looked at Sasuke, as he could see the frustration on his face admitting that.

After returning from their long trip in almost half the time, Sasuke and the others carefully were able to get through the Konoha gates unnoticed. However, everyone took notice that Konoha wasn't a quite the ghost town they imagined it would be. Everyone hid behind a nearby building, after seeing the commotion going on; almost as if nothing ever happened. The four ninjas quietly peaked to observe the strange atmosphere.

"What is this? Everyone is… "Naruto tried to say while pointing. Every person in Konoha was walking around, carrying on their daily activities; but they were wearing odd collars around their necks. Sakura noticed to her horror that some of the women in the village, were forced to dress up as geisha. "Sasuke ... Looks like you were right it has to be Nobu." Sakura sadly admitted in her head. Naruto Watched as an elderly man carrying a basket, had a soldier knocked it away from him. "Hey pick that up" the soldier yelled at the man. Who without hesitation picked it up, making the soldier start laughing; Naruto quickly clenched his fist. Sasuke quickly put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down without exchanging words.

Everyone stayed fixated, watching the poor people of Konoha. Sasuke quickly pulled everyone back, when they were almost discovered by a random guard walking by. After he walked past them, Naruto got an idea. "Hey… Should we try this prototype out against this armor? You know to make sure it's going to work." Naruto whispered with a sly face. Sasuke nodded, as he turned back around to throw a rock at the guards head. Once the guard turned around; Naruto already got in front of him, as he tapped on the guards shoulder and knocked him out cold.

"Yosha… Looks like this is going to work out just fine." Naruto almost screamed before Sakura pulled him back and popped him on the head. "Naruto, quiet you're going to give us away." The small group huddles up to decide their next move."So how was it Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto finished rubbing his head first. "Well I could move pretty normal, but there is definitely a hold on my chakra, like the old man guessed." "So we need to be extra careful then." Sakura said in reply to Naruto's analysis.

"That means we need to find, a way to the main source of all of this first. So we can properly deal with this threat." Sai said while pulling out some paper. "Sai wait, it's too dangerous for you to go by yourself." Sakura said while putting a hand on his arm. "Only if I get caught." he reassured as he started to drawl on his scroll. "Sai, remember your chakra will be limited, so use as little as possible, and hurry back" Sasuke said to him. Sai nodded as he turned back to his scroll."Nippo, Choujuu Giga." he jumped on his bird as he took off; Naruto and the others wait nervously, while Sai looked around the area.

* * *

**OK COUNTDOWN TIME ONLY 3 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. WHO IS REALLY THE THREAT?**

Once Sai returned, he gave out some of his findings."I tried to get as far as I could. The control system has to be in the area towards the Hokage Monument; I wasn't able to get real close because my chakra felt more restricted. Also there are soldiers everywhere; we need to somehow disguise ourselves to get past them all." Sai finished while looking at everyone for any ideas. "How are we going to do that?" Sasuke whispered. Sakura looked around, when an idea came across her face. "I got it… Sai follow me I'm going to need your help."

Sai and Sakura swiftly moved around, as they gathered up some materials. The unsuspecting pair waited anxiously until Sakura and Sai returned. Once they had everything they needed. Sakura handed Sasuke and Naruto some dress garments, while Sai readied some paints. "Wait …Sakura what are you doing?" Naruto asked as, she started to dress up in the garments. "Come on, were all going to dress up as geisha." Sasuke and Naruto felt their eye twitch, as they found that pill Sakura force feed them hard to swallow.

After a few minutes, all four dressed up to make themselves look like real geisha. Sai let Sakura do his make up first, as he didn't have a problem with it that Naruto and Sasuke had. Sasuke and Naruto, fidgeted while Sakura and Sai did their make-up. Despite them hating having to dress up, both men looked really attractive dressed up as women. They also found some material, for make-shift collars; so they could really blend in.

The group carefully made their way into the village together. While they walked, Sasuke saw some guards take notice; as they stared them down. "This is going to be too hard with all four of us together, I think they're growing suspicious; we need to split up." Sasuke whispered to everyone. "Sai; you and I should go and try to find Tsunade-sama. I don't see any of our friends; so they might have taken prisoners. We should try to find them as well." Sakura ordered. "Sasuke-kun, you two should go and find the control system. It's probably heavily guarded so; we'll need both of your strengths in order to get to it." Everyone nodded in agreement, as they split up in teams of two.

Sasuke and Naruto, walked around observing their surroundings; as they tried to learn any new information. Naruto first tried to talk too different people, but anytime he did; their responses were limited; as if they were in a trance. "Naruto we need to try something else, these people are no help to us like this" Sasuke said while pulling at him. "What do you suggest we do then?"He whispered back. Sasuke stopped him from talking, so he would notice two guards talking; these two were different from the ones they seen. These guards didn't wear armor; but had unique style of uniforms on. "Their going to be our ticket to finding out all we need to know." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Huh? I doubt there going to tell us what we want to know." Naruto responded. "I don't need them to, we just need their outfits." Sasuke answered back. Naruto still confused started to follow Sasuke's lead, as he watched the ninja walk up to the unsuspecting guards. Sasuke pulled out a fan; to cover up his nose and mouth.

"Hey, you two looking for a good time." Sasuke said in a painfully high voice. Naruto let out a spiting noise, as he pulled out his fan to stop from showing his laughing face. Sasuke eyed Naruto a look; of if he didn't play along it would be his ass. "Oh" Naruto shouted in his normal voice. One guard took notice to his low voice. Naruto sensing that his cover is about to be blown, quickly recovered as he also talked in a lighter voice. "You two are just sooo handsome," he said when he got closer, to lean into one of the guards.

"What's wrong with these two" one guard asked the other one. "It must be their programming, remember the collars are set for different things... These two must be whores or something." The soldier whispered back. Naruto leaned in closer to listen to what they were talking about, but instead heard some jingling keys. Seeing the keys Naruto turns his fan so he could mouth out to Sasuke; to take notice of them as well.

Sasuke eyed Naruto, back as he nodded his head. "Why don't you come back with us, we both will show you a good time?" the two chuckled. Both guards looked at each other, as they both shrugged their shoulders and followed the two big geisha behind a building. Quickly and easily subduing the guards, Naruto and Sasuke change into their uniforms, so they could mingle in even better now. "Sasuke, where do you think these keys go?" Naruto asked while walking beside him. "I'm not sure, but at least now we can go further, I just hope the others are doing OK."

Sakura and Sai decided to go to the Hokage's residence first to look for Tsunade. Since they have to get on the inside, Sakura had the same idea as Sasuke; when she and Sai ran into two guards that walked past them. They changed into their new cloths, and casually walk inside. Hearing some commotion going on upstairs, Sakura and Sai make their way to the rooftop. The pair looked around sneakily, as they notice a group of soldiers talking and a mysterious figure coming out; that was hard to see due to the distance.

Sakura and Sai eager to see who it was; sneaked a little closer to get a better view. The figure turned out to be a female rolling out someone in a wheelchair; on further assessment it appeared to be an older man, who looked as if he was not all there. He sat with his head tilted, and drool dribbling to the side of his mouth. Unexpectedly Sakura recognized the face that pushed in the man. "Momo," She covered her mouth, to hold back her disbelief. "What, it can't be, what is she doing here?" Sakura tried to stay calm, but when she slowly looked back at the man again; she couldn't believe she knew him as well. "No it can't be… Nobu!"

Nobu had looked so different; he wasn't the man she had seen before. Momo had looked different as well, she no longer wore geisha cloths; this time she had on tattered ones. When Sai glanced over at Sakura, he saw her having a hard time keeping still. Before he could stop her, she had inched up to get a closer look. "Hey you, who are you?" a voice called out with a spear pointing at them. Realizing they were found out, Sakura and Sai started to flee. But, there were too many guards blocking their exit.

Seeing no other way out, Sakura and Sai were forced to start fighting. The pair stripped out of their armor; because of its bulky size. As the soldiers started circling them, and they got in their battle stances; things took a halt as they heard a familiar voice. Hearing a female laughing, both Sai and Sakura traced the source of the noise. "Why don't you just make it easy on yourself and give up." Sakura turned to see Mayu standing there with a smirk on her face, and two body guards beside her. She walked up from behind Nobu, and started to wipe the drool from the side of his mouth.

Momo quickly hid behind Mayu, as she pointed to Sakura. "Her that's her" she said shaking. "Get off of me, I know that." Mayu shouted as she knocked Momo down, Mayu rolled her neck; as she gave her attention back to the ninja. "So let's start this," she said while she snapped her fingers as more soldiers started to fight. Sakura and Sai start taking on the multiple opposing forces; successfully knocking them out one by one, despite their limited chakra use.

Mayu watched on, as her mini army dwindled down to only just two soldiers. One soldier pulled out a ball and chain, while the other pulled out a sword. After the two charged Sai and Sakura, they each took on one opponent. Sakura punched the chain baring one while Sai used his own sword; to fight off the other one. Sakura finished her opponent off first, so she went to help Sai with his. The two bodyguards that were next to Mayu started to head towards the fighting; when she put up her hand to them. Having enough, Mayu decided to join in instead. Once she jumped down from where she was standing, she grabbed the ball chain from the fallen guard; Sakura took out. As she walked over closer, she started to swing the chain around as she neared her target. Mayu skillfully twirled the chain around herself. When the ball swung back around, she kicked it into Sai's chest.

Sai went flying back from the hard blow, as he went into a wall, "Sai" Sakura screamed at the sudden action from Mayu. Sai tried to get up but fell back down on his back; grabbing at his chest. Sakura hurriedly knocked out his opponent, as Mayu walked closer to her. "You know despite me ordering geisha here, I really hate them and I hate ninja. And you… You're by far the worst, especially after what you did to my father."

Sakura was shocked by Mayu's admission of Nobu being her father. "The geisha are a present for my beloved father. He can't enjoy a lot right now, no thanks to you" Mayu continued on as she got closer to Sakura. "Look… You're father is the one that started all of this. He used us, like pons in a sick game," Sakura started to say. "Shut up" Mayu yelled as the look she had become severe.

Mayu swung the chain at Sakura, who was able to dodge it and roll out-of-the-way. "This is going to be fun," Mayu said as she dropped the chain, pulling out a dagger strapped to the side of her leg. Mayu quickly ran at Sakura; who was surprised by her speed. She was way better than she was letting on earlier. Mayu and Sakura were at a stand still; as Mayu pushed against her. Sakura held her off, until Mayu slyly pulled out another dagger to stab her in the shoulder. Sakura saw an opening, but didn't take it because she didn't want to fight Mayu; because she felt she could talk some sense into her.

"Mayu please ….let me" Sakura tried to say before Mayu took her foot, swiftly under Sakura's legs; knocking her on her butt. Sakura kept Mayu back when she tried to stab her again. After Sakura finally knocked the knife away, Mayu started to physically fight Sakura. Despite her hate for ninja, she was obviously skilled in some type of taijutsu. During the struggle Mayu hit a part of the chest plate Sakura was wearing. She quickly took notice to it, once it cracked; she felt more of her chakra disappearing. Knowing she can't let Mayu hit anymore or else they'll be in worse trouble. Sakura swiftly was able to knock Mayu back with a punch; sending her a few feet back.

Sai finally started to come too again, he tried to get up to help; but fell to his knees as he was struggling to move. Sai started to cough, as fresh blood seeped from his mouth. Sakura having a second from Mayu started to work on healing her shoulder. She knew her chakra was limited; especially now with her prototype cracked, so she needed to heal herself as fast as possible. She almost finished healing, when she abruptly stopped after hearing some wet coughing. Sakura looked over at where the sound was coming from. Seeing Sai with blood running down his mouth, Sakura knew he needed help straight away; so while Mayu was still down Sakura ran over too him.

"Sai hang on don't move" She reassured as she checked him frantically. "Sai this is bad, you have some internal injuries… I think one of your ribs is broken and it's punctured a lung. We need to get you healed immediately." Sakura said trying not to panic, as she tried to heal him. Mayu finally stood up. She grabbed the ball chain she had attacked Sai with earlier, as she started swinging it around; while walking toward Sakura.

Sakura realizing Sai was getting worse closed her eyes while she was thinking. Hearing Mayu's footsteps getting closer and the sound of the chain getting louder, Sakura opened her eyes. "STOP" She yelled. "Please stop, I'll do whatever you want me to. Just let me heal him. I'll surrender to you." Mayu stood there swinging the chain while thinking about the offer. "Sakura … what are…you doing" Sai tried to say as his eyesight was going. "Shut up Sai, I'm saving you. You won't last long like this" she whispered. Mayu smiled as she dropped the chain and responded "Fine, I'll let you heal him; in return not only will you be my prisoner. But, I want that thing you're both wearing that protects you from our armor. "Mayu turned around before she nodded, as her body guards showed up, and grabbed Sakura and Sai.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. WHO IS MAYU?  
**

"Naruto let's split up, talk to as many soldiers as you can. But don't give yourself away." Sasuke said as they separated. While Naruto looked in on his own, he got wind of soldiers running towards the Hokage's residence. When one bumped into him, he took the opportunity to speak too him."Hey I didn't get the memo, what's going on?" he asked. "Well look there's not much time, some intruders were captured and They need reinforcements to make sure there aren't others." The guard told him before running off. Once Naruto heard this; he knew Sai and Sakura were in trouble, as he took off to go find Sasuke.

Sakura and Sai were taken inside of the Hokage Monument, a place villagers went to keep safe whenever Konoha was ever under attack. The guards placed Sakura and Sai into a special room they modified. Once Sakura was inside the room, she instantly regained her full strength; as she got to work on healing Sai. Sakura worked on him for what seemed like forever. "Sakura, why did you do that?" Sai continued to ask. Sakura smiled as she looked back at him "It's a no brainer I've told you before, just like I told Sasuke I'll do whatever I can to save a team-mate." Sai looked at her for a second before looking up at the ceiling, "Sakura that's stupid, you should have run." Sakura surprisingly started to snicker at his response. "I thought you said you would support all my decisions, you're more like Sasuke-kun than you think." she teased.

Sai realizing now how Sasuke must have felt, smiled as he finally lost consciousness. After Sakura finished, she put her head too Sai's chest; as she waited for a moment before she finally heard him take a normal breath. "Phew...Thank goodness, Sai you'll be OK now." She smiled. Once the guards saw that she finished, they quickly stepped in and separated the duo. Sakura was then taken somewhere else, while Sai was taken prisoner.

Once Sakura was in front of Mayu again, the guards roughly sat her in a chair. "So are you happy? Was it worth it saving your friend?" Mayu boasted as she reached for her drink. "Yes. Thank you for that." Sakura said with a calm grin. Mayu wasn't amused by her expression, as she pulled out Sakura's jade comb. "How, did you get that?" Sakura demanded. "Oh this well, I easily got it when I broke into you're house and took it. I wasn't going to be able to take over Konoha, if you had the chip that was in it now could I. However, looks like you had no problem getting someone to decipher it and make it into armor. Very smart ill admit, Momo didn't say that about you." Mayu said while staring at Sai and Sakura's chest plates.

The moment Sakura heard Momo's name, she quickly tried to reason with Mayu. "Look I'm telling the truth, whatever your mother told you is a lie." she yelled in frustration. Sakura unexplainable felt a sudden chill, from Mayu just from looking at her angry expression. Mayu stood up and slammed her hand down on the prototype, as she grabbed her drink and threw it in Sakura's face. "That stupid bitch is not my mother…" She screamed before she calmed herself down. "But you don't need to worry about that, since I have plans for you". Mayu said as she grabbed Sakura's face. "First I'm going to put a collar on you, and have you help me destroy this shit hole. Then once I have this place completely under my control. You're going to be my own personal slave if I let you live that long." Mayu pushed Sakura's face, as she gestured for the guard to take her away. Naruto finally met up with Sasuke, after he informed him of the situation; the two urgently made their way too were the all the soldiers were heading.

"You little brat, I've told you all I know. What more do you want?" Momo yelled at Mayu. Who just smiled back, as her guards suddenly grabbed Momo's arms. "What are you doing? I've helped you." Momo struggled and pleaded. Mayu just crossed her arms as she spoke coldly "Didn't you hear me earlier, I hate all geisha. You're the main reason my family went to hell. I've wanted to take care of you for some time now." As she finished her outburst, the guards took Momo away, as another guard wheeled in an in-cognate Nobu. Mayu bent down in front of her father, and placed a hand on his face. "Just a little more, dad you'll get what's coming to you." she reassured.

Once Momo got thrown in a cell, she noticed Sakura who was chained up to the wall. "Ugh not you." Momo said as she sat down in the opposite corner. "So you're here to, why am I not surprised" Sakura replied while rolling her eyes. Momo looked away as she spoke under her breath. "Uhh…I never should have told that good for nothing anything." Sakura eavesdropped on her sudden admittance. "Momo listen… I hate to say it but we need to work together here; please tell me what you know about Mayu?" Sakura asked of her former enemy.

Momo waited a moment, before nodding in arrogance."That spoiled brat is crazier than anyone I've met in my life". "What do you mean?" Sakura inquired further. Momo sighed before she started her story."Once you two left, I went back and found Nobu. Seeing him in his now current condition, I was livid and I didn't know what to do. So I went in search of her; I didn't think she would help me myself, but I knew she would try to help her father. I'd only really gotten to meet her a few times; when she lived with Nobu, after her mother's death. Since her parents divorced when she was young, she grew up in a broken home; mainly because of me." Momo paused a second before continuing.

"When I first met Nobu, back when he was still married we spent a lot of time together; you could kind-of say I took her father away... That is. I heard rumors after Nobu left Mayu's mother, she became abusive towards her until her death. When she came to live, with Nobu I'd observe her from a far. She always tried to get praise from her father, but she was constantly third inline; to his inventions, and to me. Don't let her appearance full you though. She's actually just as smart as her father; she always kept up with his plans. I guess so she could get a chance, to have a real conversation with him; to bond over something. But it always backfired, since Nobu hated that side of her. He always would get angry about at her knowing too much; even I wasn't allowed to know how certain things worked. Well this time, it worked out in her favor; she knows how to build this armor Nobu created. But if I'm being honest here, I believe she in fact is smarter than Nobu. Since not only did she plan this attack out, but she is the one who created the collar systems.

Sakura carefully took in all of this information in disbelief, "Do you know where the Hokage Tsunade-Sama is?" Sakura finally asked. Momo looked around, before she continued. "Mayu has her and some other people locked away, they aren't all under her control yet. I don't know a lot, but I do know she wants the Hokage to heal her father, but she didn't want to do that until; she had you and Sasuke here. I guess she wanted her father, to be proud of her; so she wanted him to see that she was capable of capturing the two people who caused him such misery. Sakura and Momo continued talking, when the doors suddenly open; and guards grabbed them both.

Elsewhere after Sasuke and Naruto were inside the Hokage residence with other soldiers, they see an after math of a fight. Naruto looking around knelt down, seeing blood smeared on the ground. Sasuke saw the blood as well. But caught a glimmer; from the corner of his eye, from something shiny on the floor. He walked over to it, when he bent down to pick it up; he realized that it was a ring he knew all to well. "Sakura" he said out loud, Naruto looked over and saw the ring in Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke you…" Naruto started to say while pointing to the ring. He quickly stopped as he walked over, and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke clutched the ring in his hand making a tight fist that turned his knuckles white. "Sasuke congratulations… I hope this means after we find them; I get to be best man." Naruto said sincerely, Sasuke turned to look at him."Will see," he answered with a grin.

Since the Residence was so big; Sasuke and Naruto decide to separate once again, as they head in different directions. Naruto checked around the rest of downstairs, while Sasuke went upstairs to the rooftop but stopped when he ran into a familiar face. "Mayu your OK," Sasuke said as he grabbed her arm."You need to get out of here; while you can things are about to get really bad" he explained further. Mayu pulled her arm away from Sasuke as he stared at her. "Sasuke," she called out as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke backed up at Mayu's advances. "What are you doing? …" he asked. "Hum…What a waste of a good-looking man" Mayu interrupted him.

Sasuke looked on as Mayu had soldiers fall in behind her. "Sasuke, you have one chance, choose to be on my side or die." Sasuke looked around as he quickly got the idea that Mayu is one of their mysterious new enemies. He hurriedly pulls out his sword, as he readied himself to fight. The soldiers charge towards him, as he fights them off even multiples at a time; with ease. At first Sasuke was holding his own, but then it gradually got harder. The more soldiers he was taking on, as the hordes of them kept coming at him. Naruto hearing the noise from above came too Sasuke's aid; as he got back to back with him and they both started to fight off the advancing soldiers. While the fighting progressed with the soldiers once again losing everything paused, "STOP" Mayu yelled as she had enough.

Mayu then signals for her prisoners, to be brought out. Sakura came out first in chains, along with Momo and Tsunade. Sasuke and Naruto stopped immediately watching the three appear. Mayu reached out to pull Sakura down in front of her, forcing her on her knees. Sasuke and Naruto watched on helplessly, as they received another blow when a guard rolled out Nobu in his wheel chair. Sasuke's mouth flew open at the sight of this man once again.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you and this girl will pay for what you've done to my father. But first I would like to personally cause you some pain of my own." Mayu said as the same guard handed her a collar. Sakura struggled as Mayu started to place the collar on her. Naruto and Sasuke, tried to make their move towards Mayu, but her soldiers quickly reinforced themselves to stop the two ninja. They could only watch as Mayu placed and activated the collar on Sakura.

* * *

**OK EVERYONE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**NEXT CHAPTER TITLE. SAKURA VS SASUKE.**


	11. Chapter 11

** FINAL CHAPTER.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11 SASUKE VS. SAKURA.**

Helpless Sasuke and Naruto, watched on when Mayu locked the collar on Sakura's neck; making her eyes started to glow red. Once Sakura was under her control, Mayu gave out her first orders. "Sakura, I want you to kill Sasuke, and the blond stupid looking one." Mayu demanded while she unchained her. Sakura sluggishly stood up, as she slowly walked down towards Naruto and Sasuke. Grabbing a random sword on the ground, Sakura rapidly ran after Sasuke first. Sasuke instinctively pulled a sword from a fallen solider, but only to defend himself. As the weapons struck, Sakura stared Sasuke down; as she tried to force his hand. "Sakura please stop." he spoke up, as he didn't want to hurt her. Sasuke's plea fell on def ears, Sakura couldn't hear anything.

Naruto watching this predicament, tried to stop his friend. "Sakura it's us" he yelled after grabbing her from behind. Sakura easily broke his hold, and turned to kick him away; after which she pushed Sasuke back with the sword. Naruto smartly protected his chest plate from the blow, but it still sent him back a few feet. Mayu smirked as she informed the two ninjas about her clever device. "These collars don't have restraint on chakra, like the armor does; so Sakura's just as powerful as she normally would be." Sasuke busy watching Mayu's sick expression, almost forgot about Sakura attacking him. She wasn't playing around, as she dropped her sword so she could land a punch that he barely defended against. Sasuke went into a wall, as he and Naruto quickly tired to get up. Sasuke grabbed his jaw, as he was trying to think of a way to help Sakura. Naruto finally got to his feet, but started to rub his chest. "Damn Sakura-chan, even under someone's control your punches hurt."

After he uttered his statement, Sakura turned towards Naruto suddenly, and ran after him. Naruto terrified screamed, as he ran away from her. "Stop this; I'll heal your father." Tsunade said finally after having enough of this sick show. Mayu looked at her with a simple face. "I know you will. That's what I'm counting on, but what fun would that be for me." Tsunade drew back at her icy words, she knew this girl was crazy but this was heartless.

Naruto growing tired of running, turned as he started blocking series of punches from Sakura. Sasuke hurried to help Naruto, as he grabbed Sakura just like he did earlier. Sakura kicked and struggled, as Sasuke had a good grip and wasn't going to let go easily. "Sakura, please come back to me" Sasuke pleaded as she kept struggling. "I know you're in there," he continued. Sakura used the back of her head as she hit Sasuke in the face; causing his nose to bleed and him to let go. When he instinctively grabbed his face, Sakura used the opportunity to kick him away.

Naruto tried to grab Sakura's arm, after her attack on Sasuke; but she flipped him over. Naruto fell on his back, as Sakura aggressively stepped on his chest. "Uhh… Sakura-chan." Naruto struggled to say, as he held her foot; trying to stop it. "Sakura-chan… Please comeback to your senses." He continued; just as Sasuke had. Sakura showed no sign of hearing his words; she was still far-gone, she continued to put pressure on Naruto's chest trying to break the prototype. Sasuke got up, as he winced in pain over his nose. Once he saw Naruto in trouble and his chest plate beginning to crack, he gritted his teeth.

Sasuke felt it ironic that he had just promised, not to harm her again; but he needed to help his friend. He speedily ran up, and knocked Sakura off of Naruto; sending her into a pillar. "Oh …" Mayu continued on, as she fell on her ass laughing. Sasuke helped Naruto up, as he looked at where he sent Sakura. "Naruto, are you OK?" Sasuke asked. "Yea thanks I thought I was a goner; I know you had no choice, but this can't go on. We need to help free Sakura-chan's mind."

Sakura got up from the rubble as she, didn't seem to be hurt. But a piece of her sleeve ripped; revealing a new wound on her arm. Seeing this Sasuke was even more concerned, "Even though that's not Sakura, it's still her body; we can't hurt her." he said too Naruto. Naruto nodded as he looked around. "Sasuke we need to get too those controls, so we can stop the armor and that collar." Sasuke looked around before he responded, "I'll create a diversion to distract everyone, and you go and find that control panel."

Sasuke then went straight for Mayu again, as he picked up the sword he had previously. Mayu's bodyguards stopped Sasuke, before he could get close to her. Naruto took the opportunity, to take off after the controls. The bodyguards throw Sasuke back in-front of Sakura again, as he was face to face with her once more. "Aw it looks like, your friend abandoned you," Mayu taunted. "Should we go after him?" One of her guards asked. "No leave him, that fool can't do anything." she replied arrogantly, as she went back to watching the show.

Naruto made his way back outside, as he frantically looked around, "Damn where would they keep the controls?" Naruto remembering what Sai had said earlier suddenly looked to the Hokage Monument. He hurriedly got closer, as he faintly saw a big object, almost completely hidden with guards surrounding it. "OK that's promising; if there are guards, then they must be protecting something hopefully that's where the control panel is." Naruto made his way up the Monument, the closer he got; the more he felt the limit on his chakra. Once he was at the top, he stealthily peeked around a corner to see various guards protecting a massive blimp. "Damn I won't be able to fight all of them by myself, especially with my chakra limited like this... I got it" he said with a grin.

Naruto came out of hiding, so he could get all the guard's attention. "Hey look it's the intruder." One guard called out; as they all went rushing towards him. Naruto waited until they got closer before he put his fingers together. "Oiroke No Jutsu" he called out as he turned into his female counterpart. Instantly all the soldiers were too distracted, to defend themselves when he went on the attack. After defeating his enemy, he finds that the door to the blimp is locked. Recalling the set of keys from earlier; Naruto is able to unlock the blimp and get inside. Luckily for Naruto his guess was right inside the blimp was a control panel. Once he finds it Naruto is flabbergasted at all the buttons and controls. Naruto started to pulls his hair, as he doesn't know where to start or which ones to pull.

Sasuke went airborne, as Sakura keeps on attacking him with punches. Mayu looks towards Tsunade; who was helplessly watching."After I have Sakura kill Sasuke, you're going to heal my father so he can see all that I have accomplished. And I kill Sakura and Momo in front of him." She said while looking at Nobu. "I won't heal your father, if you kill Sakura or any of my family." Tsunade yelled back. Mayu turned back around to watch her show. "Oh I think you will… If you don't, not only will I kill Sakura anyway; but ill cause a mass genocide to all of Konoha and make you watch. So it's not a hard choice, two people's lives over thousands." Tsunade was furious, at this ultimatum but feared what will happen if things keep going on this way?

Sasuke rolls around on the ground, after being pummeled by Sakura's constant attacks; he noticed the ring he found, rolled out of his shirt. He struggled to grab it as he clutched his hand and knew he had to stop this. Sasuke stood up holding his side, as he spoke out. "Sakura, I will be the one that saves you this time." He rapidly ran over too Sakura, she went to attack him; but he swiftly appeared behind her and grabbed her once again. Sakura back in his grip, tried to break his hold; but he moved his head to avoid a similar scenario from earlier.

Sasuke held on too Sakura tightly, as he gradually slides the ring back on her finger. "Sakura please… You have to remember…we're going to get married… remember… I love you." Sasuke said miraculously with softness despite his situation. Sakura finally stopped her struggling and just stands there; too Sasuke's and Mayu's shock. Sasuke holding Sakura, mirrored the time she did that too him; to stop him from going into darkness, when he first used the dark seals power he received from Orochimaru.

Sakura in spite of still being under the collars control had a tear trickle down her cheek. Mayu enraged at this development at her robot. "Sakura, finish him now." Sakura didn't obey the command, seeing that Sasuke let go of her; as she stood looking at the ground. "Sakura?" he called out. Once he let go of her, and after hearing his voice; Sakura finally started to move. She gradually reached up to grab the collar from around her neck. Sakura started to pull at the collar, causing it too start breaking apart. Mayu looked on baffled by Sakura's pure will, beating her machine's control.

Naruto in a bind knew he had to hurry, for Sakura and Sasuke's sake; so he decided to destroy everything in sight. After breaking the control panel Naruto ran out, before everything blew up. Once it did Tsunade watched as her collar fell to the ground, and she felt her strength return; as well as everyone one else. Momo also felt her collar release, she starts to sneak off.

Once Sakura's collar came off, her eyes returned to normal; as she fell to the ground Sasuke quickly caught her. Mayu watching this turn of events; happen to look over at Tsunade, who laid a well deserved punch to her face. Mayu grabbed her mouth, as she saw some of her teeth fall on the ground. Momo stopped fleeing when she had to take cover, when she heard a lot of commotion everywhere as guards started running; for their lives. Sai and others released from their restraints had started to chase everyone out; mainly using their missed ninja skills.

"NO "Mayu shouted as she watched the pure chaos."Sakura are you alright? "Sasuke asked holding her face. Sakura looked around, as she was trying to figure out what happened. "Sasuke your face, what happened to you?" She asked while examining him. "It's OK," Sasuke reassured her, as he had a calm face. "I'm just glad that you're OK," Sakura smiled as she and Sasuke slowly got up. The pair stared at each other, about to share a kiss.

The two rapidly get separated, by the remaining bodyguard and soldiers; still on the rooftop running between them to get out-of-town. As soon as Sakura was in her sight, Mayu got up and ran after her; grabbing her sending them both off of the roof's edge. Sasuke tried to help, but was still being blocked by guards. Sakura grabbed on to the ledge, as she had her other hand on Mayu's wrist. "…Mayu hang on." She said trying too save her. "Why… Why are trying too save me?" Mayu asked. "Killing is never the answer, and even though it wasn't our fault; your father came after us. I can see you're hurting, because of him. I want you too see your father. I want him too acknowledge you…I know how hard it is waiting for someone to give you that. But, it's amazing when they finally do. Mayu I want you too feel that." Mayu looked away at Sakura lecturing her.

Even thought the hold on Sakura was gone. She still struggled to pull them both up, because of the wounds on her shoulder. When she started to slip a little more, Mayu shouted back at her. "You're really stupid you know that." Sakura laughed as she responded "Yea, I get told that a lot especially today." Mayu started to laugh quietly as she responded. "Maybe if things had been different, we could have been friends" she strangely admitted.

"Thank you but, you're wasting your time saving me. I don't want my father's acknowledgment; I just wanted to hurt him by having him see me succeed him, before I killed the old fool." Mayu looked back up at Sakura's hand, before she continued. "You're ring… It's beautiful; I hope you two will be happy together." Sakura looked down just as Mayu broke Sakura's hold on her and fell. Sakura watched Mayu's body hit the ground, killing her instantly. Sakura's hand slipped after losing her grip, but she felt a hand pull her up.

Sasuke pulled her up into his arms; as he held her securely. "Sakura" Was all he could manage to say, as she embraced him; just as much as he did her. Once they broke their hug. Sakura see's Naruto and Sai beat up, but standing. Sakura ran over to hug each of them. "Man Sakura-chan, I don't ever want to make you mad; even unconscious your punches hurt." Naruto said as she let go of him, "Naruto… I'm sorry" She said while wiping away a tear. Naruto stuck his tongue out as he, rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh… I got to go find Hinata," he said as it came to his mind abruptly; he quickly left in search of his own girlfriend.

"Sai, how are you feeling? Are you OK?" She asked next. "Yeah," Sai answered before he paused, and looked over at Sasuke. Who raised his hand to show Sai he was OK, as well as giving him a smirk. Sai smiled, "…And it looks like you will be to." he said before he grabbed his sore chest. "I think I'm going to go to the hospital now to rest." He said as he turned to leave. Tsunade finally walked out; as she put a hand on Sai's shoulder "I'll be there shortly to check in on you Sai." She made her way over to grab Sakura's face with both hands, "How come I didn't know you two were getting married?"

Sakura blushed as she looked over too Sasuke and she smiled. "Oh Tsunade-sama. What about Nobu?" Tsunade looked down before looking at Sakura sternly. "He's dead." "What?" Sakura said stunned "I examined him; his body was riddled with toxin, he wasn't going to live long anyway." Tsunade paused. "I expect that girl wanted to get her point across, and have him die, when he had his full senses." Sakura saddened to hear the news but relieved it was finally all over.

Sasuke walked over to the two women too ask his question. "What about Momo?" "She didn't get very far; she'll be locked up for a long time." Tsunade reassured. "Well I'll leave you two; I have a village to check on." Sakura turned too Sasuke, as they both looked at each other. "Sakura, can I ask you something?" Sasuke paused. "When that collar was on you, I didn't think you could hear me. What finally made you stop?" he asked with an inquisitive face. "It was strange; I saw all these horrible images; like my whole world was red and angry. Then I finally saw some light. And I saw you standing there; waiting for me, like you pulled me away from the darkness." Sasuke smiled as he suddenly grabbed Sakura's engagement hand. To pull her in so he could wrap his arms around her, to give her a much wanted kiss. Sakura enjoyed the kiss for a bit, before pushing him back gently; while she caught her breath. "Sasuke-kun, I love you... But you 're still going to have to talk too my parents." Sasuke just looked at her for a moment, before his head fell down. He couldn't believe that the worst part wasn't over yet.

* * *

OK THAT'S IT LOL. HOPE YOU ENJOYED WASN'T SURE IF I WOULD BE ABLE TO DO A SEQUEL AT FIRST, BUT I'M GLAD I TRIED. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK TOO. FOR ME PERSONALLY THIS ONE IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTERS, SINCE THERE IS ACTION. I WON'T RULE OUT A THIRD INSTALLMENT TO THIS, JUST DEPENDS ON THE RESPONSE. BUT I DEFINITELY WANT TO TRY ANOTHER NEW STORY.


End file.
